Demons mixin with Love
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: RolePlay story:diff ages: Centered around girl, naruto, neji, gaara, sasuke & new ppls, what happens when ur past gets in the way of love? What about DEMONS? Demons mixin with love, but don't forget the past, NO GAYS, COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I do own Naruto, just a couple of people in here.

Warning: Me and a couple of friends did this, we were Role-playing. We are also different ages.

* * *

**Demon's mixin with Love**

**Chapter 1**

There were three people who were in the Village Hidden in The Leaves; they were not supposed to be there. Two males and a female, they had nothing to do with each other …yet.

The girl, if you told her to get out of the Village she would ignore you, then after you pissed her off, she would tell you to get lost, then she would kick your ass. Then you would feel as you should have left her alone.

One of the guys would have left, but he was a friend (so-so) of Gaara, then you still would have your ass kick, more then likely you would be dead with that one, if the girl had not killed you yet for pissing her off. With her that is just something you don't do. Gaara, Neji, and Naruto would tell you that. The Hokage would all back you up; she traveled with her for years.

The other one would have killed you on the spot, he didn't like lose ends and he had a job to do, anyone interfering would die. So this one was the third one was like a hit man, the second one was more calm, the first one's temper flared and let just leave it at you would rather have fought Gaara. Gaara and Neji and Naruto were all in town. A rare thing if you ask me, which is why she was here, plus she felt something….something was coming and it had already started. It was here before she was.

The second one name's was Ace, he had ice powers, he like to play with water you could say. He was a quiet person, not one to get mixed up in something, but when he was in it, one word for you: BEWARE; he didn't hang out with Gaara for nothing.

The girl is a mystery, a puzzle that will never be solved, not even by the men who love her. Not even by herself. She had a temper and when she was mad, stays clear unless you wanted a beating this was if you were lucky and that didn't happen very often. Or just had a death wish. She was tough, can endure any pain. Has past problems, used to be scared of her older sister, but hey when you find out you could have killed her when she killed everyone else, hey you feel pretty bad. Anyway the only was who can get away with saying anything bad about her and live are her closes friends.

The last one's name is Zezudor, or Z, he has a pretty messed up past, just like the girl, expect she has to live with more pain longer; it just doesn't end with death. Anyway his powers are with plants and something about souls….

Okay here we go……….Now as Z was entering the Village, he had a list. He had things to do, people to find, and people to kill. 'Let's see' he thought, '2 people from this Village, and this will be fun' he added with a smile.

Ace was in a tree, the moon was high, a full moon. He looked at it and thought "Damn, poor Gaara, he hate these nights." That was when he heard something. He had a kunai in his hand and look down, he didn't see anything he looked back at the moon and saw something in his way.

It was a girl, with long blonde hair, and blue eyes. She had all black on, you could barely see her. He thought she was so damn fine. She laughed after he thought that and nodded her head.

She had a black thin strip shirt with black pants. She looked at him and said "Don't feel bad for Gaara, his alright, he does not fear the full moon or sleep no more." With that last word she left.

She looked at the boy she had just talk to, he was cute, but she likes others. She stopped though, something was not right. She felt something in her mind; someone was in here that is not supposed to be. She was going to track it and kill it, but then she saw Neji a little off, and thought it was him and went after him. It wasn't Neji though; it was someone from her past.

Z looked on his list and thought about staying in a cave, to wait till the target was back in the Village. The target had left, and would return soon. Then he saw another name, he knew that one was in the Village, make friends and take him out.

The next day Ace saw a person he knew from school when he was little, he ran up to him and said "Hey it has been a while Z. How have you been?" Z turned around and wanted to know who in hell knew him. He saw Ace, he knew him. He said hey back and spent the rest of the day together and said "will you meet me in the forest tomorrow?"

Ace said yeah and he found Gaara and told him of where he was going and said "Last night was okay right? You really don't have to worry about the full moon and sleeping again?" Gaara looked at him and said "How did you know that?"

Ace shrugged his shoulders and said "a girl told me" He got up to leave when Gaara grabbed his arm and said with his eyes full of a little horror "This girl did not have long blonde hair and was wearing all black was she?"

Ace nodded and heard Gaara curse as he was heading for the door, but before he got there Ace thought "Why did this girl make him crazy?"

When Ace walked into he saw a boy with blond hair and asked him what was going on with Gaara. He knew the boy was going to reply.

Then a soft voice was heard all through the room "Because he misses her and wants to know why the hell is she talking about him behind his back and leaving him and coming into the Village without seeing him first," The person who had spoke had just walked into the room it was the girl from last night, Gaara had stopped in his tracks and was afraid too turn around, 'was she real?' he thought.

She sighed and said "Gaara, I am right here and I can hear what you all are saying.." she stopped and he turned around and went a little red as she look at him, her eyes started to get black and as she started yelling at him. A guy that is looked to be around the same age as Gaara walked into in the room and looked around saw what he wanted and sat down, that was when the yelling was being heard, the boy that just walked in said "here we go again."

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW COULD YOU SAY BAD THINGS ABOUT ME? WHY? AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE FOR YOU…… it went on and on till the new guy started to walk out before he got up the girl was in front of him and said "Neji Hyuga, where do you think you are going?" She asked sweetly, by her voice you would never think that she was could even produce such a loud voice, that was when she snapped again, and she turned on him.

"I don't even know you and you make fun of me?" He looked at her and thought 'I never said anything out loud? Or did I?' she sighed and said "Sorry, I am used to people who know, I can read minds, and it is not very polite is it to read someone who doesn't want it to be read?"

Neji and Gaara stared at her and Neji said "Did she ..." Gaara said "just..." both "apologized to someone?" They fell back and laughed, that was a bad mistake, they both got kicked into the wall, and now the rooms were adjoined. The blonde was smart and didn't laugh, luckily she ignore him the whole time.

Ace looked at her and thought she was strong. She looked at them and said "Next time you want to make a joke say it to my face." With that she left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Demon's mixin with Love**

**Chapter 2**

Serena was walking past houses and shops, not really looking at anything, sort of out of it. After about 10 minutes she stopped, she was in front of the school. She sat down in the swing and thought did she ever go here?

The answer was no, she never did go to a school. She was stronger the teachers in her Village, so why learn from them?

She continues to swing, not really aware of anyone approaching. She finally looked up and saw someone, he was familiar, yet she knew by his face that she had never seen him before, wait it was that boy from earlier. She shook her head and looked at him.

"Do you need something?" He looked at her and said "How come Gaara is afraid of you? He has been targeted for death since six years old and yet nothing scares him, plus his has something inside of him that much be way scarcer then you, so why is he scared of you?"

She laughed at him, "Yes the thing inside of him is scary, well to normal people, so tell me were the people who tried to kill him strong at all? Has he ever had someone on the Hokage level try and kill him? None of this matters really, so tell me is it any of your busy of how my Gaara feels?"

He was shocked, she was hot and smart, and he had to laugh. 'You beat me…wait you're Gaara? You are going out with him?"

She didn't get a chance to finish because someone had run up to them; pushed Ace out of the way and pick Serena up and spin her around. She laughed and had an annoyed look on her face, but it was a teasing annoying look, "Oh come on Naruto, stop. I am not in a happy mood right now."

The boy just pouted and said, "Well you need to be in one, because guess what, I know the greatest news ever!"

She shook her head and said "What is it pet?" Now Ace was more confused, it looked like Naruto was her boyfriend now.

Naruto smiled and said "The news is Serenity is home, and with us where she belongs." That made her smile, yes she was home. Wherever her boys were that was home.

She smiled and said "Naruto…tell me where is Neji, I want to tell him something to. Gaara also, the whole gang," Naruto closed his eyes and said "They are on there way, they will meet us on top of the Hokage tower."

They were about to leave and Serena said "Boy what is your name?" "Ace" she turned around and said "Well are you coming?" They left for the Hokage tower.

They guys were already there when they arrived. Serena skipped over to Gaara, kissed his cheek and hugged Neji. She stood there, beside Neji as she talked.

"Okay peoples, first on the list are who the hell is this guy (pointed to Ace) and who knows him?"

Gaara sighed and said "Ace what the hell did you do? If she wants to kill you, I will watch." They all laughed at that. Serena smiled and shook her head, "No, I don't want to kill him, well yet anyways. There is something about him though, like I know him. Well anyway I was just wondering…oh shit."

Her hand went to the sides of her head, and she was on her knees, Neji just held her, Gaara and Naruto just watched with an empty expression. Ace was watching helplessly where the girl in front of him was in pain. Then after a few minutes she got back to feet and was still leaning on Neji.

Gaara looked at Serena and said "When was the last time you had some rest?" She looked away and said "I don't remember, breath, a while maybe a month or two. Things needed to be done."

Naruto looked at her with a sad expression and said "How many do you have?" Serena was startled, at the question then said "I only need one more; I have the Sands, Leafs, Mists, and Rock, Grass. All I need is…mine." With that she let go of Neji and walked away, toward the rail where no one was at, and sighed.

"I was going to tell you, that I will be staying in the Leaf Village awhile, but I need something before I can get the last one." She turned to them and said "I need Fire." That made Naruto's face take a hurt expression, but it quickly faded.

Gaara went up to her and said "What did you see; you keep avoiding it no matter how much we ask."

Ace was like, they have asked her? When…oh he remembered that she could read people's mind.

She sighed and told them straight up, "Ace will be in a fight for his soon, a couple days maybe." Gaara still was looking annoyed, "That isn't all, what else?" "I will be in a fight too, but not for my life, then one I will kill will be using a fan. Now if you excuse me I have a house to fix. You comin' Naruto?"

Naruto nodded and left. Ace, Gaara and Neji were the only ones still there. Neji looked at Gaara and said "There is something wrong with her, do you think she will be fighting a lot?"

Gaara nodded and he too left, so did Ace and Neji, but to all a different place.

The next morning, everyone was up, but Serena, she slept in till like 3 and then feeling power she was up so fast.

She commanded all of her friends to the woods, there was a fight going on and she had to go. They didn't understand it, but they left.

Neji was training with his team, so was Naruto, Gaara was just sitting somewhere. When Naruto and Neji left their teams, they said one word for the excuse, Serena, and their sensei's let them go.

They were there by the time Serena had found out where it was, she looked at Gaara and said "guys I am sorry, I know I don't usually do this, but something is wrong we with me, Gaara your friend is fighting someone and well he is losing. Go help him, Neji I need you as guard, no one comes within a 100 meters of us got it? Good, Naruto someone is coming, it will be you and me."

They were off, less then ten seconds went by before the enemy came. They felt it first, wind had attacked them, and of course that was the best enemy for Naruto. Seeing as Serena was herself, it didn't affect her.

The person it seemed was a girl, she had a sound ninja headband on and she found Serena first, "I have a message for the bitch; Sasuke says that he will kill that boy, he says I will not have you betray me again."

Serena all of a sudden her hair was black and her eyes too, Naruto felt her power, this wasn't Serena's this was something older, more powerful. Serena had lost control, shit.

Serena looked at the girl and said "I never betrayed him; he was a teacher nothing more. He was the one in love with me." After that was said, a powerful wind came and pushed the girl into the ground and held her there while Serena's hair and eyes changed back. Naruto knew this was her, as he thought about the power it had to have been Kika.

The girl yelled this at Serena "What the hell? He said if I used this then I would beat you."

Serena laughed, "I guess he wanted you to die, he knows full and well wind cannot hurt me."

The girl screamed, "My lover would never do that. He loves me."

That set Serena off, Serena hair went back to black and her eyes too, Neji of course asked her what was wrong but Naruto said leave her alone. This was a women's fight.

"One, you little slutty bitchy whore Sasuke doesn't love you, two that isn't even Sasuke you are dumb."

Serena used the wind around her to rip the girl to shreds, but she was toying with her, and she was doing it so slowly. Serena closed her eyes and said "Gaara, will you make the guy who is fighting Ace, run? I am taking my time here and will not be there for a while." Gaara smiled and nodded, he wanted to hurry with this so he could watch, and if he was lucky she would get bored and he could have some fun too.

By the time Gaara and Ace got there, she was done. They found her by a stream, her clothes were off and she was talking to Naruto and Neji like she had clothes on and the same for them.

Ace looked at where Serena was and turned around, embarrassed, he looked at Gaara who looked at him like he wanted to kill him. He said "I can't believe you guys are staring at her, she is naked."

The boys laughed and said, "She has a jutsu up where we can't see those parts you dumbass. If we saw her, do you think we would be alive?"

Serena had gotten out of the water and had a long dress on; it went to the ground and was kind of tight. It was pure black, she looked like a goddess, where that was what all 4 boys thought.

She chuckled and said thanks, but she looked at Ace and said "How far back do you know of your family?"

He was confused, that was when Naruto looked at her and said "Sasuke was talking about him? You and him are together?" All boys paid attention now, three was jealous and one was very confused.

She shook her head and said "I guess the fool has told him stuff, which made him remember his past. I think this guy here, is him. Well you know the drill, which was his ancestor. What Village are you from? It isn't the Sand, no one from there has Ice Powers, and I made sure of that."

Ace was thinking, didn't his parents tell him something? "I was told when I was little that we moved, we ran from our Village, my parents were afraid of what the Head Village's family would do to me. So we moved to the last place they would look for us."

She sighed, "We would never look in the Sand, people from our Village are smart, and we thought they would not condemn their son by moving to a Village with no water no matter what."

She sat down on a rock and said, "They never told you what Village you are originally from did they? Never told you why we were looking for you? You are the descendant of a teacher Kiki had. She was the most powerful ninja in history because she was part Demon as well. They teacher didn't know, and feel in love with her, he found out later she was in love with someone else, and killed the man. He was the reason why Kiki was on the run, and ended up having her soul sealed into 6 scrolls, which makes me think, she has 7 parts of her soul, right not now I have 6. Anyway the Village was called…damnit I shouldn't tell this but I guess it doesn't really matter no more.

"It is gone, there are few members left. Anyway it is a powerful Village has all of the Blood line traits in it, they started there you know? Kiki's family had started it, her mother was born with half of them in her, and Kiki was born with them all, and so was her grandfather but that is a different story and no one needs to know who he is. Though the reason they are out there scattered was because of her older sister." Serena shivered, just thinking about her, gave her a chill.

"Anyway this Village is the most powerful one, and the main ninja Village in the world, it was secret of course so no one knows about it. Only the Hokages and the people who leave like your parent, right now I am the Heir to that Village and leader, call me a Hokage if you want. It doesn't matter though, I will never go back. Too much blood, memories…

She closed her eyes, and a tear went down her check, Gaara grabbed and held her from behind. The other two was holding her in their minds. Gaara whispered something in her ear and her head shot up, as if she forgot she was just crying.

"The name of the Village was the Village Hidden in Time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Demon's mixin with Love**

**Chapter 3**

"The Village Hidden in Time was the name of the Village." 1 sec, 2 sec, 3 sec, 4sec, 5 sec was the time that had passed before someone spoke.

It was Gaara, "Time, isn't that "She smiled "yes, it is another name my Village went by, The Ancient Village." Naruto eyes widening, "wasn't that the Village you are always talking about?"

Both Gaara and Naruto and Neji were jealous, with good reason, this boy who just came into their lives was closer to her then any of them right now, but after that thought they caught themselves, and was thinking instead "Why am I acting this way?"

She wasn't paying attention to those two thoughts as she might have of, then she might have even laughed, but not now, other more important things were running though her mind.

She thought of summoning the Queen right now, but that would distract her. She looked at them and observed them, Naruto was in shock but was okay with this, Gaara didn't seem to care, but something was really bugging him, Neji was his same self, he trusted her. Ace he was taking this all fairly well, he honestly really didn't know what this meant but didn't care, he knew one thing he was even more connected to Serena the ever before.

She started talking again "ok, I am going to say this once so listen, I will explain this, a little better okay since I know all are confused. There was an extra part of our Village, like the Hyuga or Uchiha clans, except this 'clan' had no blood limit powers, it was like it yes, but not it, it is like a person who can use a certain type of jutsu does that make them have a blood limit? No, I think that this part of my Village was part of a clan; this was a Village where it was not uncommon to see 'blood limits' mixed you did not have to be part of the Hyuga clan to have the Byakugan or vice verse. They came from a line off of Kikai's" (everyone was wide-eyed were they brother and sister?)

"NO, she had a 3rd cousin's uncle twice removed son's, which was the one to train her in the ways of the mind. (To herself I believe that ended badly when she didn't choose him, he loved her, and she chose others instead of him, they were a few years apart too.) Anyway Ace YOU are his decedent. That is why it is easy for you to talk to me" (and she added in her mind, the reason I cannot hear you is because he was her teacher and he would 'keep tabs on her')

Gaara and Naruto got that part; they wanted to know how close these two were. She turned around and said "Anyway have to be off, I need to see someone." With that she left them Gaara was the first one out of there after her. Ace wondered where in this Village Gaara lived. What he didn't know was that ever since Gaara watched her body switch after what had happened with the first Chunin Exam (long story short she change into Katrina because her body was really damage thanks to herself, so he watched it as she went off as Katrina every time he came back to the Village he slept in her house, she didn't use it that much and it was way too big for her and his brother and sister were living there too ever time they stayed, they were not there now. )

So Naruto and Ace went to the Raman stand to eat and talk but then as they got there Ace remembered the owner was on Vacation for a WHILE. So Naruto started to whine like always and some people came up and started talking to them one said "Stop whining Naruto."

The people turned out to be a short pink headed girl who Naruto just called Sakura and the next one was a shy girl who Naruto just called Hinata. Sakura looked at Ace and said to herself 'Who is this guy? He is hot.'

Next thing she knows a voice in her head says "his name is Ace and HE IS OFF LIMITS. Well for now, you can have him when this is over. Now tell Naruto Neji's message."

Saukra said aloud "Fine, Fine, Hinata tell him what you wanted to tell him." Hinata turned extra shy and started to say stuff that was hard to put together but they got it Neji wanted to meet Naruto.

Sakura looked at Ace and said "Serena wants to meet you at the waterfall (she looked at Naruto) you know which one, the one where you trained to summon."

They left after that, Ace and Naruto left to go home themselves, and thought wow, did that girl Saukra really know that stuff or... no Serena told her. They all went to sleep that night some far apart, some close by.


	4. Chapter 4

**Demon's mixin with Love**

**Chapter 5**

Serena had been asleep for two days, on the 2nd day she awoke, she remembered that something had hit her 2 days ago that was why she was asleep, she remember a voice said "I am sorry for all the pain I have caused"

She knew right away that it was Z, for the last 2 days since she was hit she had been reliving, a life, not hers someone else's.

Now that she was awake, she hurt like hell, she walked out of the house and found she wasn't in the Leaf Village but hers; she was instantly horrified but left as soon as she was her self again.

She saw Neji and Naruto come out of their Village toward her fast as she entered tried to enter the Village but they were not fast enough.

The guards at the gate said she couldn't come in because they didn't know her and she had power, too much, she looked at them and said "LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE"

They were ripped to sheds, as she yelled that. Naruto and Neji grabbed her and told her to calm down before someone else got killed, they knew when she was like this she could not control her powers.

They took her to sit down on top of the Hokage tower. They looked at her and Neji said "what happened? We looked for you for 2 days and we could not find you, we could not hear you either."

She shook her head and said "I touched Z felt a whole bunch of shit and then was blown back to my Village and was unconscious for 2 days reliving the fool's life. I should have known not to touch him; he is one of the old man's goons. Have you seen Ace or Z? I really need to talk to them."

As if on cue, Ace was there, he was concerned, but knew to keep his distance they were helping her, "Ace where is Z? Have you seen him?"

Ace shook his head and she stood up, pushed away Neji and Naruto, as she went into the air and was standing on the rails and said "Byakugan" and looked through her eyes and searched the Village for him and through the woods and found him and was there in a flash and saw Gaara there too, he looked at her and said "1 days ago lots of charka went into to him and he was screaming so loud it hurt my ears, he stopped after 10 min though he is still recovering. It seemed that he was unconscious when they dropped him off."

Now Naruto, Neji, and Ace were there, she looked around again and said "Why the hell am I saving all these people. Sigh, Naruto if you smell anything, Neji use it and if you see any body or sense with high charka around I need you to tell me, I will try to heal this fool, why the hell am I doing this? I have no fucking clue, stand back."

Gaara looked at her like she was crazy "I am Gaara, you should know that by now, anyway it really isn't his fought but who really cares, (she started muttering) that stupid ball of charka, I will kill that asshole now, then that 'art' will be loosed."

She closed her eyes and used her sharingan and Byakugan and looked though him and said "hmmm…. So much charka forced into him, advance jutsu, sigh," she gathered charka in her hands and attacked all of his 'opening points' (name of Neji's attack 64 opening point it closes off all of you charka holes.) and stabbed him 64 times and to Neji she was performing the attack, but it was the reversed one, she opened all 64 so his charka would not be trying to force it's way in, she was half way through when, Z was twisting so much it was hard to keep him still, Neji told her through their mind connection that there was 2 people coming, they can hide their presence well.

She looked up and said 'someone do a genjutsu so they will not know we are here, and I will hide us. Her eyes went Black and she hide them, Gaara looked at Neji and Neji looked at Naruto looked at Gaara, they didn't know a genjutsu that would do that and she was already mad so Neji invented something and he felt more charka in this so it would actually work, Serena was helping him.

"Go hide and ambush I am too busy," but It was already too late, a fire jutsu went right past them and went right at her, but then water countered it, she screamed and said "I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" but they didn't hear her, but thought Z did something to protect himself so they attacked again, but Neji and Naruto defended her.

They were so surprised that, when Ace attacked they were so caught off guard, they were so near death, in just a few sec, and Gaara did nothing though, just stood in the same place and looked at her.

She started to finish it, she put charka in her hands again and released all of his charka and let it go back in just some at a time, till it was all in there and it did not hurt him. He was conscious when she was done, she looked at him and said "are you okay?" that was when all of the barriers she put around came down and the two ninja's saw that there were 5 people there, and one lying on the ground.

They saw that this very pretty girl had healed him, how did she know? Did they care? No, so in after she told Z what happened she said "sigh, I don't know what I am going to do with you. You have given up killing my friends?"

He nodded; Ace was surprised at how he blushed again when she said that, he was now really someone's friend. She turned around and looked at the 2 who were going to kill her and said "You have ticked me off, I should not let you live, (there eyes went wide she smiled) You go back and tell that old coot that if he EVER goes near another ninja Village again I will kill him, it will not be like last time, there is no Orochimaru to hold me back. That means you too, (she pointed to them) if you go there on ANY mission he gives you that I do not like I will kill you. NOW GO" she yelled and then after they were gone she tried to walk and she fell, Gaara finally did something and caught her.

She looked at Naruto and said "take him to the Hospital, Tsunade is there, tell her it was a ball filled with his Chakra."

After they left she went fully unconscious and half a day later she was in her house and Naruto, Ace, Neji and Gaara were there. She looked at them and said "go home I am not an invullled" she hissed they laughed they knew she was trying to be tough, but they also knew that it made her a little happy that they were there, watching her, wanting to know if she was okay.

They left her while she was 'mad' at them for thinking she was weak, but unfortunately they left Gaara to deal with her.

He looked at her and said 'how are you doing?" She looked at him and said "I am hungry." He looked at her all serious and said "I am not getting dinner" She looked at him and said "YOU WON"T GET WHAT?"

The boys heard her yell and Gaara sighed and looked at them and said "I am not getting dinner" They laughed as Gaara came up to them, and Naruto said "I will do it."

Neji looked at him and said "you know you could ask a girl to do it, like Sakura or Hinata, but that is if they do not know she lives with you."

He laughed and they left the house, but they knew Serena was with them, so they all shared their jokes with her. She looked up at the cliff with Hokage faces up on it, "I have lots of friends, that really love and care for me. So how about them apples grandpa, and what about your 4th, yeah I remember when I had no friends, you were begging me to get some. So I would finally leave you alone. Chuckle, but you know you loved me."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Past, Demon's and Love Equals **

**Chapter 5**

Serena had been asleep for two days, on the 2nd day she awoke, she remembered that something had hit her 2 days ago that was why she was asleep, she remember a voice said "I am sorry for all the pain I have caused"

She knew right away that it was Z, for the last 2 days since she was hit she had been reliving, a life, not hers someone else's.

Now that she was awake, she hurt like hell, she walked out of the house and found she wasn't in the Leaf Village but hers; she was instantly horrified but left as soon as she was her self again.

She saw Neji and Naruto come out of their Village toward her fast as she entered tried to enter the Village but they were not fast enough.

The guards at the gate said she couldn't come in because they didn't know her and she had power, too much, she looked at them and said "LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE"

They were ripped to sheds, as she yelled that. Naruto and Neji grabbed her and told her to calm down before someone else got killed, they knew when she was like this she could not control her powers.

They took her to sit down on top of the Hokage tower. They looked at her and Neji said "what happened? We looked for you for 2days and we could not find you, we could not hear you either."

She shook her head and said "I touched Z felt a whole bunch of shit and then was blown back to my village and was unconscious for 2 days reliving the fool's life. I should have known not to touch him; he is one of the old man's goons. Have you seen Ace or Z? I really need to talk to them."

As if on cue, Ace was there, he was concerned, but knew to keep his distance they were helping her, "Ace where is Z? Have you seen him?"

Ace shook his head and she stood up, pushed away Neji and Naruto, as she went into the air and was standing on the rails and said "Byakugan" and looked through her eyes and searched the village for him and through the woods and found him and was there in a flash and saw Gaara there too, he looked at her and said "1 days ago lots of charka went into to him and he was screaming so loud it hurt my ears, he stopped after 10 min though he is still recovering. It seemed that he was unconscious when they dropped him off."

Now Naruto, Neji, and Ace were there, she looked around again and said "Why the hell am I saving all these people. Sigh, Naruto do you smell anything Neji uses it and if you see any body or sense with high charka around I need you to tell me, I will try to heal this fool"

Gaara looked at her like she was crazy "I am Gaara you should know that by now, anyway it really isn't his fought but who really cares, (she started muttering) that stupid ball of charka, I will kill that asshole now, then that 'art' will be loosed."

She closed her eyes and used her sharingan and Byakugan and looked though him and said "hmmm…. So much charka forced into him, advance jutsu, sigh, she gathered charka in her hands and looked at him all of his 'opening points' (name of Neji's attack 64 opening point it closes off all of you charka holes.) and stabbed him 64 times and to Neji she was performing the attack, but it was the reversed one, she opened all 64 so his charka would not be trying to force it's way in, she was half way through now, Z was twisting so much it was hard to keep him still, Neji told her through their mind connection that there was 2 people coming, they can hide their presence well

She looked up and said 'someone do a genjutsu so they will not know we are here, and I will hide us. Her eyes went Black and she hide them, Gaara looked at Neji and Neji looked at Naruto looked at Gaara, they didn't know a genjutsu that would do that and she was already mad so Neji invented something and he felt more charka in this so it would actually work, Serena was helping him.

"go hide and ambush I am too busy," but It was already too late, a fire jutsu went right past them and went right at her, but then water countered it, she screamed and said "I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" but they didn't hear her, but thought Z did something to protect himself so they attacked again, but Neji and Naruto defended her.

They were so surprised that, when Ace attacked they were so caught off guard, they were so near death, in just a few sec, and Gaara did nothing though, just stood in the same place and looked at her.

She started to finish it, she put charka in her hands again and released all of his charka and let it go back in just some at a time, till it was all in there and it did not hurt him. He was conscious when she was done, she looked at him and said "are you okay?" that was when all of the barriers she put around came down and the two ninja's saw that there were 5 people there, and one lying on the ground.

They saw that this VERY PRETTY girl had healed him, how did she know? Did they care? No, so in after she told Z what happened she said "sigh, I don't know what I am going to do with you. You have given up killing my friends?"

He nodded; Ace was surprised at how he blushed again when she said that, he was now really someone's friend. She turned around and looked at the 2 who were going to kill her and said "You have ticked me off, I should not let you live, (there eyes went wide she smiled) You go back and tell that old coot that if he EVER goes near another ninja Village again I will kill him, it will not be like last time, there is no Orochimaru to hold me back. That means you too, (she pointed to them) if you go there on ANY mission he gives you that I do not like I will kill you. NOW GO" she yelled and then after they were gone she tried to walk and she fell, Gaara finally did something and caught her.

She looked at Naruto and said "take him to the Hospital, Tsunade is there, tell her it was a ball filled wit his Chakra."

After they left she went fully unconscious and half a day later she was in her house and Naruto, Ace, Neji and Gaara were there. She looked at them and said "go home I am not an in-vull-led" she hissed they laughed they knew she was trying to be tough, but they also knew that it made her a little happy that they were there, watching her, wanting to know if she was okay.

They left her while she was 'mad' at them for thinking she was weak, but unfortunately they left Gaara to deal with her.

He looked at her and said 'how are you doing?" She looked at him and said "I am hungry." He looked at her al serious and said "I am not getting dinner" She looked at him and said "YOU WON"T GET WHAT?"

The boys heard her yell and her Gaara sighed and looked at them and said "I am not getting dinner" They laughed as Gaara came up to them, and Naruto said "I do it."

Neji looked at him and said "you know you could ask a girl to do it, like Sakura or Hinata, but that is if they do not know she lives with you."

He laughed and they left the house, but they knew Serena was with them, so they all shared their jokes with her. She looked up at the cliff with Hokage faces up on it, "I have lots of friends, that really love and care for me. So how about them apples grandpa, and what about your 4th, yeah I remember when I had no friends, you were begging me to get some. So I would finally leave you alone. Chuckle, but you know you loved me."

* * *

End of The Past, Demon's and Love Equals: Chapter 5 


	6. Chapter 6

**Demon's mixin with Love**

**Chapter 6**

Gaara was staring at the moon; he was at her spot, the highest place in the Leaf Village. IT always stirred when the full moon was up.

After all that has happened, he still was surprised, ever since her Village was destroyed and she was hunting for the scrolls that had lead her once again to his Village he was never surprised anymore.

He thought about everything she had said, "How could this boy that had just come into their lives be connected to her?"

HE was upset but then he realized that he and Neji and Naruto would always come first, then he remembered that this person he was a descent of, lost her he didn't have her. No matter if he is here, she would always love us better.

Then he thought they are getting older and most of the adults have been saying they should start a family, they all were around 18 now, but Serena still looked younger. She was beautiful even if she was 20; he remembered what Katrina looked like. He thought about Neji and Naruto, Naruto had someone who was in love with him, but he was too dumb to hear or see it. Hinata Hyuga, Neji cousin.

Neji on the other hand had a girl, I think; no one could tell really if they liked each other. Enough he said, Neji is coming. Then he turned as Neji was there. Neji looked at him and said "Where is she?" Gaara said "she was here, but….. She thinks too much." That ended that, Gaara always had a knack to end conversations. Neji just looked at the moon; it was the prettiest moon he had seen. He looked around and thought "No wonder she likes this place, it clears the head."

He was now lying on his back and said "What do you think of this Ace?"

Gaara thought, "He is weak compared to us. ….. He is quiet unlike Naruto or Serena, the thing about their pasts bugs me though. But be on your guard, I do not like this silence, (Neji understood it was all too weird) we all feel it, something big is about to happen. The last time we trained (me & Serena, before this happened) she collapsed and had felt something, she said 'her cousins' are coming"

Neji was confused by this and then thought "she has no …OH THOSE COUSINS" Gaara knew he understood, those cousins were coming "Where is she now, I think we might have to take turns staying at the house, you need to go home and take a rest see your brother and sister spend time killing the people you don't like over there, take a rest."

Gaara laughed, killing a person you don't like, that is taking a rest for him? He was a fast learner, besides Serena, death and blood were his only comfort. "She is sleeping…or so I thought"

They didn't even look too know she was there. She was tried they could feel it, they were her only comforts in this world or the next, she saw Neji sit up she sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder and said "guys you should all take a rest, Neji I have told you before the house is big enough for your whole family, move in well not all of the Hyugas , Naruto will too, when he gets back from the mission Tsunade gave him, Hinata, Kiba, and the lazy boy."

She stopped for a sec to catch her breath, "I will have you know Neji that TenTen saw me while I was coming over here and asked if I knew where you were." She let their imagination go away with them, they all knew except for Neji (he knew a little) that that girl like him.

Neji shook his head and said "no I have more important things to do then go out on some date." Serena was laughing inside, and shook her head and said "All work and no play makes Neji a dull boy."

That set them all off and that is when Ace came up to them and said "What's so funny?"

Serena just sighed, she still wasn't sure what to do with him; he of course had nothing to do with the summoning so he was quite useless during the next problem.

"Neji, you and Naruto will stay as soon as he gets back, so get ready he will be back either tomorrow afternoon or late that night. Gaara you will go home, but that is after we get this sorted out." They both sighed they knew there was no point in arguing once she set her mind there was no turning back.

Plus they wanted to do this anyway, they thought it was weird. "oh and Neji that Mission you will go on in 2 days,….Have fun oh AND BE READY BEFORE THEN", she almost fell off his shoulder but he held her to him now.

Ace was a little upset but not anything to notice, he was just coming into this. She was ready for bed and said "Gaara let's go home and go to bed." Gaara nodded, and sighed as she disappeared.

And she disappeared, she left him to come. Gaara looked at Neji ready to apologize to him, but on 2nd thought he doesn't do that but Neji laughed and got up and said "it's okay, I have been meaning to do this, and it is the only way to fully do this. Especially since THEY are coming," but he was murmuring as he left 'where do I sleep?'

Ace couldn't hear him but Gaara could and laughed, next thing you know she was there with a thin strapped black almost see through shirt and very short shorts and said "Are you coming to bed?"

Ace was ready to blush, but didn't, Gaara looked at him and said "night"

Ace said the same and he went off to his house and he saw, Gaara grab her by the waist and they left.

Serena was in bed as he changed he was wearing a black pair of pants and a black shirt, he was wondering when she was going to wear that BIG Dark Red shirt she had to bed, he liked it, he went next to her in the bed knowing that any comfort he could give her he would.

If just laying next to her as she slept would help keep away the nightmares he would gladly hold her as she slept.

Ace was in his room as he thought 'they live together and sleep in the same bed…..'


	7. Chapter 7

**Demon's mixin with Love**

**Chapter 7**

D.J was a kid in the Village who was a ninja. He went out on a mission and his whole team got killed, the team was his family.

Gaara knew what was going on with D.J, thanks to being with Serena his MIND skills had been getting better; he was still stuck on emotions though. Gaara didn't know what to say, he was never in those positions, he only had his brother and his sister, plus there was Serena. He laughed on the inside, like she was ever going to die.

Then all of a sudden he remembered that he was suppose to be at the house watching Neji and Naruto make a fool of themselves, he looked around and realized that he was on his bed. Oh now he remembers he already saw Neji and Naruto make a fool of themselves.

FLASHBACK

Neji had told Naruto because well Serena did not want to for some odd reason she was tired so she slept in, Gaara was there with her so leaving her alone while they packed did not matter.

Naruto for once was speechless when Neji told him. HE was going to live with Serena? That made him speechless but Sasuke running off and leaving him did not. He came back to his senses and started to pack, he was ready when Neji came back to get him.

They walked together to her house. There was one thing running thought there minds "Where would they sleep?" They wanted to sleep close to her but not too close.

There thoughts were interrupted when they got there; they had forgotten how big it was. They went inside look around then went upstairs and found a case, a locked case with Kakashi's books in it, they laughed she was still holding them hostage. And a second later they saw Kakashi came through the window and tried to open the case, but stopped as he hears laughter and saw the boys. He went pink and said, "Umm you didn't see me." Then he left after the boys nodded.

Anyway they found her and as soon as they came into the room two pillows, one for each of them, hit them in the face they were about to yell at the person who hit them but stopped when that person's eyes were blue and the person said "grrr, why are you two turning into to Kakashi, you are late!" She yelled, four pillows this time at them they dodge them this time and said sorry, she was okay after they said that. They didn't dare tell her that they had just seen Kakashi.

She said "There are four rooms on this end of the house on the second floor that you can sleep in, Gaara's though is across the hall, so that makes 3, pick one. Now if you will excuse me I will sleep more, Gaara you can go whenever you want to I knew Temari is worried, anyway GOOD NIGHT" she was fast asleep after that.

That was when Naruto looked from Neji to Gaara and said, "Does she not know it morning?" That earned him five pillows getting thrown at him.

They laughed softly as to not wake the sleepy girl, Neji and Naruto finished unpacking and found Gaara gone, so they said "Serena he is gone" She was up at that and said sleepily "Neji, Tsunade wants you ok, now go do your mission and Naruto tell Ace to get his fat ass over here if he doesn't want me to kick it to 10 buck 2"(and that is a actually place in Africa) she again went to sleep and they did what they were told to do.

When Neji got to the Hokage tower and saw TenTen he groaned "Why is she here" oh no he thought "Serena is setting me up, doesn't she know the only one I love is …" his thoughts were interrupted as TenTen said Hi, he said it too and they walk into the Hokage office together and Tsunade look up and said "Neji, did Serena tell you?"

He nodded, and thought I am going to kill her too, The Hokage smiled as if she knew what he was thinking and said "you guys are 2 of my best Jounin so I am sending you on an assassin mission, B or A rank depends on how it goes, now there is a feudal Lord that is 200 miles from here around the Water Country, k, Now take him out. Now you may go, Shizune will give you the details." They nodded and left.

END OF FLASHBACK

NARUTO TIME

Now Naruto found Ace easily, he nose was so good, it was better then Kiba's, anyway he relied the message and Ace's face got pale and left with him.

When they got to Serena's house she was dressed and was pretty and said "Come, follow me"

They left and went off into a clearing to a fence that went around in a circle; Naruto knew what this place was.

He was here during the Chunin Exams, the Forest of Death. He turned to her asking what they were doing here with his eyes and she smiled evilly "We are here to train, inside the FOREST of DEATH, now we will spilt up and Try to find, track and 'kill' each other (not really kill just you know make them unable to fight).

They nodded and she said "LET"S BEGIN" they jumped and left into the Forest.

Gaara smiled at what she was doing, she was testing them, "oh how fun this will be to watch" he said with a laugh, "Let's see how strong this Ace really is."


	8. Chapter 8

**The Past, Demon's and Love Equals **

**Chapter 8**

DJ had left the Village Hidden in the Sands, Gaara had a little talk with the Kazekage and he let him go. He now was in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. When their mission failed (this was when Serena was healing Z, those 2 people she sent away attacked and hurt them and he saw what had happened there.)

He knew that he had to find someone to take the pain away, the only people he knew that could do that was away.

Gaara was the first to come to mind, Gaara would love to kill someone, but he knew that it would not happen, then for some odd reason he remembered that girl from before, the one that was all of Ace, Could she do it he thought? He knew he didn't want to live with this pain.

So that was settled he would say in his house on his bed, (he was so tried once he hit pillow he was out) till she came back.

Serena head was about to come off, when she found out Gaara was in the forest, she was going to go where he was to take his head off, but stopped her angry was gone when she realized that he was in the forest near the Village Hidden in the Sand.

She laughed, softly, no one knew where she was, 'Good', she thought, 'It makes it easier for me to find them, I will not even use my eyes I will be….blind as Neji and Sasuke put it.' She laughed on the inside.

NARUTO TIME

Naruto looked around; he was on top of the tower in the middle of the forest, and the one they had to make it to in the Chunin Exams with the Heaven and Earth Scroll.

He laughed to himself, when he sensed someone doing a camouflaged jutsu, he thought 'That has to be Ace, Serena wouldn't bother to do one,' he stopped, 'What was she going to do?' he thought she was so unpredictable, he wanted to see what his "Princess" was going to do. He did something where if anyone looked he was part of the tower.

"Hell" he said, "I don't even think Neji could find me here." After that he started planning what he was going to do about Ace?

ACE TIME

Ace just did his jutsu, he was now one with the bush, if you looked at the bush, and even kock-eye sensei (Kakashi, which is how they say it on Jap versions) would not know it was someone.

Naruto, Neji and Gaara were on Sennin level, Tsunade's, Jiariya's too, Legendary Level. Ace was close he was a little above Kakashi's level; he knew that Serena would be able to see through it of course, but Naruto?

He shook his head no time to think, this was a test of life of death here. He gathered his charka and went to a memory of Serena, and focused and let it go, Yellow charka lines went from him and lead him to the other side of the woods, he followed it and tired to hide it, but he could to s certain degree.

What he found there was her, his face was in shock and confused and then he look more and his face went red, "How could I found her so suddenly and….he saw a …nude Serena, she was by a river stream and the next thing he knew she turned into 3 and look at him and said "ooohhh Ace, come here and join me" she said he was mystified, why was the girl he just met, but seem to be connected to, in front of him, 3 of her, naked and asking to join her?

He shook his head VERY RED in the face that was where he doesn't really remember what happened next. Everything went black.

NARUTO TIME

He looked at Ace and laughed as he remembered what happened.

_FLASHBACK_

_Ace was staring at her horrified except he... was kind of likening this attention he as giving her. Next thing you knew something had attacked him, lots of punches and kicks, till one hit him over the head with a log. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Naruto laughed "that was the oldest trick in the book" he laughed even more, trying to keep it down in case Serena was watching, he was going to get it for this.

He used his Henge no Jutsu and then a Sexy no jutsu or Harlem no jutsu, all of this time he stayed in Serena form, of course he didn't know hat she looked like … nude, but it was funny.

Now only Serena was left, not how was this going to work out.

SERENA TIME

Serena was in the trees across from the river, where Ace was actually looking at, straight ahead.

She saw the whole thing; with Naruto looking like that Ace will think that is what his charka had leaded him too.

She could kick herself, she needed to guard against something like that, she was actually there the whole time you know, it lead him too her. But what was funny, was that her and Naruto tag teamed him without knowing it.

She lead him here, Naruto knocked him out. She looked at Ace and said to herself, 'he should have known that was not me, when there were clouds around the top and bottom half of me'.

She laughed again; "I never knew someone could get that red"

She looked up and around the forest. Naruto could not sense her, Hell, she could barley sense him, 'he has grown' she said as she left the tree and headed to the spot where Sasuke had lost control of the curse seal the 1st time.

"What will happen now? Will I have to go all out on him? His power is so near mine, now it so … (she couldn't think of a word for it until she smiled and thought of a boy who hung out with a blond ninja.) TROUBLESOME, I thought no one could EVER be this close to me, but that is because he merged with the Nine-Tails inside of him.

Sigh, which was sad she thought he was one of her most powerful demon 'brothers' you could say, he was so loyal, but had an attitude u know?

She stopped and she felt something she had not felt in a long time……a tear, one coming from each eye, one for the Nine Tails who lost to Naruto, and the Sand Raccoon who lost to Gaara.

ENOUGH she yelled through her head "Let's get serious… (that is so not me she thought) not that serious" she said as she was now at the spot where she almost killed Sasuke for using the Curse Seal and she had meet Neji officially for the 1st time, this she thought was where all of my 'Guardians' meet.

This Forest may have a bad past, but hell, it held our memory's, this is where ALL of them were, Tsunade, Jiariya, Orochimaru, Gaara, Neji, and Naruto, Sasuke and last but not least ……..Yondaime the Fourth Hokage my first love she thought or should I say Katrina's.

(FYI, he loved her too, but it is said that Naruto is his son, so he must have cheated on her while she was away traveling with her 3 Legendary Ninja!)

* * *

End of The Past, Demon's and Love Equals: Chapter 8 


	9. Chapter 9

**Demon's mixin with Love**

**Chapter 9**

Ace looked around and had to stop; he sighed and said "I am so fucking lost. How could I be lost?"

He laughed this was funny, "Me," he said "I am so good at tracking, but I get lost, this is… so…unexpected. How could I be lost? I followed the rope of charka for at least, (thinks about the math involved it takes like a few minutes then he continues talking to himself) well if was for that long then I should have been back to where I was an half hour ago. Wait how long have I been in this shitty forest anyway? How long have I been out is the question. Say I am so fucking lost. I hate being lost it makes me dumb, oh well, enough talking I have to find a way out of here."

He still looked around and thought 'I have to find them, before they find me again.'

He blushed when he remembered what happened. It was funny to anyone but him, but he thought was that really her, but now that he thought about it and remember what had happened after that battle when she got blood all of her while she was in the stream.

FLASHBACK

By the time Gaara and Ace got there, she was done. They found her by a stream, her clothes were off and she was talking to Naruto and Neji like she had clothes on and the same for them.

Ace looked at where Serena was and turned around, embarrassed, he looked at Gaara who looked at him like he wanted to kill him. He said "I can't believe you guys are staring at her, she is naked."

The boys laughed and said, "She has a jutsu up where we can't see those parts you dumbass. If we saw her, do you think we would be alive?"

Serena had gotten out of the water and had a long dress on; it went to the ground and was kind of tight. It was pure black, she looked like a goddess, where that was what all 4 boys thought.

END OF FLASHBACK

She was beautiful. He remembered right after that he learned important stuff about his family and who he was, but it seemed to him that the one he is descended from she didn't like him much, but she seemed okay with him, uhhh enough with this he told himself. That made him think about how he had got 'killed' again. He thought about it couldn't have been Serena then if it wasn't her then…

Or was it... oh he was mad now that …girl in the river was Naruto and that means (smiled) 'I should be hearing Naruto 'dieing' he just figured out he was 'died'. He waited a bit and tried to hear if Naruto was dieing or not, but it seemed he wasn't dieing so he gave up with that thought.

He sighed again "Fuck, I am died, but really this was never about me, but them two, she wants to know how far along he has come."

He felt sad, that she didn't care, that was when he then heard someone laugh behind him. Next thing he knew he was thrown back by someone unknown, he was ready to attack, but the person put a hand over his mouth and said "shh, they will hear us; if you really want to stay alive you better keep quiet."

(This person smiled) "Unless of course you want to die. Then I will be happy to help you."

Ace got up and looked at the person and said "what's going on?" The person sighed "you dobe, stop being a baka and think. Serena is going all out, so her …'skills' you could call them are coming out full force, her hearing, eyesight, smell, all of it when go up so high that she will see us, let's just hope not. While Naruto distracts her when can watch, all of her attention is on Naruto now that is why she is not going after us. Ha, this will be fun."

Ace looked at this unknown person he thought "A chance, a very high chance of dieing is fun huh?" He had to have been being sarcastic.


	10. Chapter 10

**Demon's mixin with Love**

**Chapter 10**

Ace knew that after the 'incident' at the river he was out, 'died' as the game went. He looked at the person who had their hand over his mouth and said somehow through his mind "Can you please get your fucking hand off my mouth?"

This person was so surprised that they let go. Ace looked at this person and said "Why are you back? From what I heard you are supposed to be at home, now why the hell are you here? Gaara?"

Gaara smiled and said "Shut up you asspoker, do you want to die? Naruto has lots of clones around, from what I and tell there are eight around there and five up in the air around there past the tree about 50 feet that way so he has about thirteen. Not that she won't see them."

He laughed and thought "if I can see them so can she." He looked at Ace and said one final time "ok, you can stay here with me, you weakling, but if they find us, I will kill you. Got it?"

Ace nodded and thought 'damn he really is scary when he wants to kill.

SERENA TIME

She looked around; she honestly didn't know where she was, now only god knew.

He was running around the edge of the forest, she would know right away where he was with her powers, but what fun would that be?

She stopped and thought "if I was him I would go…………. to my memories, Naruto is such a sap."

Her eyes grew wide as she thought two places she remembered he was at the beginning of the Chunin Exams, the place where he meets my Orochimaru or where Sasuke's curse seal was active.

Those were the two places that I remember in the Chunin Exams. So she went to the closest place she was at, the field.

There was that little cave in the tree, where Sakura sat and took care of my babies. Now back to business.

She concentrated no one around except a stupid clone of his, who was so dumb it wasn't funny.

She laughed and put her hands together to do a hand sign, the hand sign that gathered chakra. A second later she was behind the clone in the tree, and thanks to gathering charka she pulled her right hand back and shoved it through its chest and it yelled, Naruto looked up and said with a laugh "I guess the game has started, I know this is going to be so much fun, lets see who drops first? Who will 'die' first?"

Serena had shoved her hand through its chest and all of the clones made at the same time it was, well where they were there were just puffs of smoke mow.

She laughed, since Naruto shared her mind and said to him like he was next to her "That was fun, but let's see five down Naruto and eight to go. Did you like my new trick; I killed a lot of your clones at the same time?" He laughed too, "Yeah I liked it, and you will teach me it won't you?"

She laughed and started to jump to the next spot, the one where Sasuke got his cruse seal, "if you beat me pretty boy."

He laughed and said deal. Serena was at the spot and remembered all that happened and was angry with herself, "Why did I not save him? If the snake boy knew who I was, he would have not bit him if I had asked."

She was so mad that her chakra was going around her so fast, and hard. If anyone was to look it would be black, pure black, with a little gold in there, you know the colors for chaos that was what she was.

Naruto did not like what was coming next, just by the force of her Charka the clone next to her in that area was killed along with the other seven.

GAARA TIME

Gaara knew what he had to do, but didn't want to do it. She would be mad at him for not staying in the Sand Village, but the truth is he didn't want to stay. He would never admit to it, not in his mind or let alone to anyone. He missed her; he never knew staying away could hurt. Now he knew how she felt when everyone left her, except it was more pain for her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Demon's mixin with Love**

**Chapter 11**

Gaara looked around and thought "Damn, I have to do something, but she can't know I was here, I was planning on going back, after they had there fun, but…that's not going to happen."

Ace looked at Gaara and said quietly, "Help her, I know you want to." Gaara looked at him with an expression that said clearly you are the dumbest asshole person in the world and said with a sigh "Ace, it would only make things worse, who is supposed to be in the Sand Village?" He let it go and thought 'where are you Hyuga?'

NEJI TIME

Neji was sitting in his bed, in Serena's house; he couldn't sleep, because the past few days were weird. That mission, he shuddered, and then he remembered what happened in the forest. He shook his head and thought "Serena has not been out of her room in 3 days that was how long it has been since the Forest of Death thing. Then all of all sudden he remembered exactly how it all happened from the beginning since he left for the mission.

FLASHBACK

Neji was cursing Serena the whole time it took to get to the feudal lord, in the water county, they had gone at least 125 miles so far, and this was still the first day though.

They would be there by tomorrow. TenTen slept while Neji stood watch, back and forth till morning came and they left. They got there just before noon.

Neji found him quickly and they snuck into his house. They saw 2 guys with him. Neji and TenTen jumped out surprising the men, and knocked his guards to the floor, and Neji said "you take them; I will deal with him."

TenTen nodded and the next second TenTen screamed as water hit her on both sides and she was incased in water, she couldn't breathe. Neji just looked at her and thought "she can do this"

He kicked the Lord in the head and his neck broke it. What he didn't see was that the less ugly looking one had hit TenTen in the stomach on the left side, there was no blood though.

That knocked her out of the bubble though. Neji thought she got out herself and ran to her and kick the two guys' into each other. You know his speed was so fast.

He was on the one to the left; he kicked him in the middle of his back and did the same to the other one. (That was the one who did something to TenTen.) Neji helped her up, thinking that he did everything, but was worried that something had happen to her.

She had to catch her breath, but then she said she was fine and looked around and said "good job Neji" and they left. They had gone half way, this was the second day, and it was getting dark, when Neji stopped.

He felt it, anger so strong it was the scariest thing he ever felt, but he had felt it before. Oh no he thought he eyes went big, Serena rang though his head. He was back in the real world now.

TenTen was yelling at him, she was in front of him. He looked annoyed at her and said "what?" She looked at him and said 'Why did you stop and why is your face so white?"

He remembered, he yelled back at her as he was running though the tress "Come on TenTen we have to hurry, something is wrong, so wrong." She rejoined him in a couple of seconds "What's wrong Neji, tell me?"

He looked ahead and said "Serena, she has gone…ballistic, she is so mad." TenTen thought and said "Is any one near her? Gaara? Naruto?" Neji laughed and said "Naruto is … fighting her I guess you could say, and Gaara is supposed to be home right now but is in the forest."

TenTen didn't understand if Gaara was there why didn't he do something? Neji nodded as he knew what she was thinking but said "I told you he is supposed to be home, Serena told him to go home, so if he was to go in front of her and try to calm her down she would be even madder."

TenTen nodded, she understood that, no one disobeys Serena, not if they don't want to be hurt to kill. Then TenTen was jealous, why was Neji doing so much for her? Why not me? TenTen was upset, but Neji didn't notice, his mind was on other things.

Then TenTen fell, she screamed at the pain, Neji turned around and watch her fall, then at the last second he was on the ground with her in his arms. "TenTen" he asked "are you okay? What happened?" That was the last thing she hears as she slipped into to darkness.

Neji just looked at her as she blacked out; he was scared, was he going to lose yet another friend? Then let her down, slowly so not to hurt her anymore.

First, he needed to see what the problem was. He looked at her feet first, to see why she fell. Her feet was not the problem, he thought he eyes went up from her feet to her middle section then he saw it, the wound. It wasn't that deep, but it was a good wound, can only be healed by a medic ninja.

He sighed, this was too much, and he had to hurry. Hs closed his eyes for a sec to see where and how along she was. He nodded and smiled, she wasn't that far, she was okay, he could deal with this.

He thought back to the fight and thought how did she get this wound? Then TenTen stirred, she was awake, oh good he thought. He smiled she was so amazed at the smile that she held her breath and thought 'was he watching me? Is he glad I am okay?'

She tired to sit up, but that was another mistake she made. She groaned, there was not as much pain as there was when she fell. His face was so close, she really could not breathe.

He felt something inside him. What was it? He had no idea; he was scared, what was this thing that was trying to take over? He thought he could ignore it with words so he tried "TenTen when you got that wound? Who gave it to you?"

He was so close to her face, just a little more and they could…kiss? What was he thinking about a kiss at a time like this?

Then both their passion's started to take over and there faces came together, lip to lip. Their first kiss took like forever to be over and then after awhile they broke apart. One set of lips on another set of lips and ooohhh, what was this? Tongue to tongue?

Oh, this was interesting, then all of sudden Neji rolled off of her and she was on him now, on top. He lifted her shirt up and touch something warm, not skin, but…blood, his first thought 'why was there blood on her?'

Then he remembered, he pushed her off gently, but enough force to get the job done. His head was spinning; lots of questions ran though his mind 'What is going on? Why? Why is there blood? Why was I doing that? Why did she let me?' so many, but his thoughts were interrupted by TenTen, yelling again saying what was wrong again.

He looked at her and asked his questions, repeated the ones before, keep some to himself. TenTen looked down and said in a low, tiny voice "I got wounded when that guy shoved me out of the bubble. Why? Why did I let you do this? You're a genius Neji figure it out yourself."

He was stunned at this, even more when she turned her back on him and walked away little to think. Only two options, I was too strong, or she…wanted me to.

He thought the first one was out, if she said something he would have stopped right then. Then the only answer is she ….wanted me too. Does she like me like that?

Then he remembered a lot of stuff, and guessed she did. There was the problem he thought; he doesn't like her, no more the friend though. He found her and was in front of her and started talking. "TenTen, you like me?" she blushed and nodded "a while now."

He shook his head and said "why, I never ..." he stopped he could not finish and she said "It doesn't matter," she said "all that's matters is that you like me too."

She moved forward and was going to kiss him, but he moved back and said "Whoa, TenTen who said I liked you?"

This was such a blow that she lost her footing and fell. This time, he did not catch her as she fell, this time she hit the ground. She was in shock, he looked at her with pity, but didn't say anything, and he had to hurry.

She looked at him ready to cry, but said "Why did you kiss me? You really don't like me at all? Do you hate me?"

Neji shook his head and was angry why did he do this? He looked at her, looking at her with the full force of his eyes that she turned away. "Why, you ask, I don't know, it was just …an impulse, nothing more, it was a fluke it will not happen again. Do I like you, I guess, you're my friend."

Then he looked back at her and said "Let's go, I need to see Serena," he saw the shock go from her eyes and angry was there jealousy too and laughed at himself and said "I need to stop her unless of course you want to die for that …. (He didn't have the words for it) thing al little awhile ago. Hmm do you?"

She shook her head, her face was pointed to the ground, she knew and he knew that he was protecting her, but neither cared.

They were lost in their own thoughts when they got back to the Village and he looked at her and said "Go see Tsunade-sama and give her a report and tell her where I am going."

He left with that and she was so fucking mad at him she wanted to scream. He left her and made his way to the Forest of Death.

END OF FLASHBACK

He laughed and thought next of what happened in the forest.

FLASHBACK

Neji ran away from TenTen as fast as his legs would carry him. All that time he was cursing Serena.

Serena knew that was going to happen. Why? Why did she do this to him? Didn't she like him at all; didn't she know he did not like TenTen, besides that of a friend?

Neji sighed he was almost there. He felt that power, Serena honestly did not know what she was doing; she was just running around the forest…why? Running around, for what reason?

Neji was in the forest now; He scanned the area, and thought that the best place to find her was to go on the tower.

Neji was on it now, and looked around and said while doing that "Naruto, will you get up off your lazy ass, and help me?" Neji was upset Naruto could tell. Of course, who would not be, I mean you just come back from a mission and you have to tame a wild girl.

Naruto looked at him and said "ok let's get this straight, this is not my fault, I had a couple of clones out here, and she destroyed a set of them then she went to an area of the forest and went berserk. It destroyed all of my clones, and now she is just walking around, like she is looking for someone or something."

Neji just shook his head and laughed, sure this was fun. Neji gathered his charka and looked through his Byakugan, and looked all over the forest. Neji as looking for anything and saw two people, running for there lives, someone was chasing then.

He was it was Serena. Then he looked at the people and it was none other then Gaara and Ace.

He looked at Serena and saw that she wasn't after them, just looking. Neji looked at Naruto and said "okay, for some reason she is chasing after Gaara and Ace. (Naruto looked at him like he was dumb) I know Gaara is not supposed to be here, but that is not the case. She doesn't seem to be going after then though, I don't get it and nether do you. Get them, take them out of the forest and I will meet you there k? Go"

Naruto left in less then a sec. He reached Gaara and Ace a sec later and said "Let's go, Neji will get her, now let's go, I don't want to be caught with you Gaara if you don't mind, I kind of love my life, even if you don't."

None of the other boys argued and left they were out when Neji got to Serena. Serena turned around and saw Neji and looked a t him with big wide eyes and said "Why are you here? Neji should be on a mission."

Neji shook his head, and grabbed her by the waist and took her to a tree and they sat down to talk. "I finished when you went berserk." She looked at him ands said "I have not gone berserk, (she has clamed down, but not enough) and anyway why are you here in the forest?"

Neji looked at her and answered "You call and I come." She was so shocked by this, her eyes went back to blue, and hair to blonde and she was out. She started to fall forward, right at Neji; he caught her and left the forest to see only Ace and Naruto. They said 'something' went home.

They took her home and put her to bed. Ace was thinking on the way back, she really is strong. To think she was not even using all of her power when she was like that. He was brought back to reality when Naruto said he could go home and he did.

Neji looked at Naruto and said "tell me everything." Naruto did and then Sakura was there and told Neji, Tsunade wanted to see him. He left and went to her and she said "good job on your recent mission."

She didn't say anything about him not being here, even though TenTen did not tell her where he went. TenTen it seemed had hoped to get Neji in trouble, but Tsunade like the rest of them felt it. Just like them she is well was a Guardian too. One to Katrina, but they are the same person anyway so it doesn't matter.

Anyways she looked at him and said "I know you just got back and is tried, VERY tried (she winked at him) I hate to do this, but you really are the only Jounin left, TenTen is…on a trip with her mother, her mother is ill, and she wanted to go to the Rain Village so. I need you to go to the Village Hidden in the Sand, and give Gaara this message, (she gave him a scroll that read:

Dear Gaara,

I know you were just in the Village, and left all so suddenly so I have had this message taken to you, because you left in such a hurry. I would like you to stay in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, if your Kazekage says it is okay. I would like you to be an official bodyguard to Serena, (you will be paid and have other missions as well) something is coming, and I would like someone to stay with her at all times, someone we both trust. There will be three in total; you know who the ones are, one will be coming home from somewhere else in a matter of time. You all will be living under the same roof, you like them so that will not be a problem.

Godaime (Tsunade), Fifth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.)

She looked at Neji and said "this is an A rank mission, I need this deliver ASAP. Tell him to wait a week before coming and giving us an answer. You are dismissed."

Neji left and give the letter to Gaara and left, thus took two days, one up and one back. Neji came back and Naruto told him that Serena has not left her room since they put her in it. He hasn't seen her come out during the day, but said she may be sneaking out at night.

END FLASHBACK

Neji was thinking all of this happened for some unknown reason, but before he could finish thinking he heard a noise in Serena's room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Demon's mixin with Love**

**Chapter 12**

Tsunade looked at note that Ace had given her, it had said that Gaara had accepted the job, but the thing with Temari and Kankuro was a problem. If she went out of control they would be useless, they would probably only be in the way, or make her even more mad or upset. They would probably die.

The fifth Hokage sighed; this was going to be a problem. She looked at Ace and said "Take this scroll back to Gaara and The Kazekage; I trust you with this important scroll.

It reads:

Dear Gaara,

The thing with your brother and sister coming may be a problem. I think I know what your reason for having them is, but think of Serena, did I not already tell you that her Guardians were the only ones that were going to be living with her. You know she has a problem…we all know she likes your brother and sister, she has no problem with them, but right with IT coming she needs her Guardians, you, Naruto, and Neji, your brother and sister would only get in the way, they could even get us all killed. She trusts you and them, please understand, all of this time she has keep you in check, she will do so now. Please do not make the mistake that I, Orochimaru, and Jiraiya made. Please understand her, and my words.

Godaime (Tsunade) Fifth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Ace took the scroll and ran off to the Village Hidden in the Sand, gave it to Gaara and left, and came back to see Serena jump out of her window (this is at night) and run off. With a very confused Neji following her unnoticed.

Ace decided to follow...people may have thought that he was not that powerful because they haven't seen his true power yet. But he was one of the best at being hidden. He ran after her as well. Just in case, with Serena around no one ever knew anything around here.

The Kazekage read the note. Gaara was to go alone but he got out of control there was no stopping him most likely he would kill anyone he would have to do the mission.

He put that in the letter and sent it back also saying Gaara would be there in about 1 day or so.

Tsunade was so angry at the scroll that the Kazekage sent her she wrote back as quick as she could, she broke a lot of pens in the process.

It read:

Dear Kazekage,

Do you not think about Serena at all? Do you doubt her power? If any one can keep Gaara under control don't you think she can? Or do you not like her so much that you risk having Gaara near her? Do you think that she will do something bad to him? Do you not trust me? I get it; you still want Konohagakure destroyed don't you?

GODIAME fifth Hokage of Village Hidden in the Leaves

She gave it to her fastest ANBU; they got it to the Village Hidden in the Sand within hours.

Gaara had gotten the letter in the Sand Village. He would accept it he guessed, As long as he got to kill. He still had the blood lust in him, to kill. Gaara was walking around the Sand Village at the time.

The Kazekage had read the letter as well to. Temari and Kankuro would have to go with Gaara. This time so he wouldn't get blood lust to much.

Unlike last time he was in the Hidden Leaf Village he had it under control. But since he got back to his Village it had came back. Gaara had sent a letter back from some one else in the Sand Village that was a Jounin.

It had arrived in the Hidden Leaf Village 2 days later. It was pinned to the front of a tree near the Hokages house.

All it said was. "Gaara will accept. Temari and Kankuro will be attending him from personal reasons."

That was all it had said the Kazekage had signed it at the bottom left of the paper. Ace was walking around the town getting a bowl of Ramen at the time the letter was pinned to the tree by the unknown Sand Village Jounin. Naruto was standing outside of Serena's house.

This note was sent before the letter from Tsunade came then one she wrote with anger, which the Kazekage could see and that made him remember what Serena was like when had last been to the Sand Village and he was satisfied, and a little scared, he kind of thought that she would send Serena to change hi mind, that would get messy and probably start another war. So he wrote back, a new letter that was sent to the Leaf Village by an ABNU member.

The Kazekage wrote back

Dear Tsunade,

I do not doubt the power or abilities of any of your ninjas. Gaara will be coming alone with in an hour. He has already began his journey they I found this out a 1 hour after he had left.

Kazekage, Kage of the Village Hidden in the Sand.

Zezudor slowly awakened to the howls of the wind whipping through what seemed like a cave, but he could not tell, the last thing he remembers was blacking out.

"So you finally have awakened" said a tall figure near a covered torch" my name's Ashton... and well your out of luck. You'll be my prisoner until you give me secrets of the Hidden leaf Village. You can read minds and enter people's dreams.

So when I get the info I need to destroy the Village. I'll let you go, seems fair does is not. Trust me, know one will help you. I know you asked that hag for help and the others in her group, but none came. You'd be dead if it weren't for me slaying them all."

Zezudor remained silent until the end" you fool, I can easily escape unless these are chakra linked chains which... Oh I guess I am trapped very well, your sources are quite accurate, but there was one who did try to help, but that moron stopped her, Saukra Haruna"

There was a pause then a quick wind came and Zezudor put himself under his dream technique to contact Saukra.

As Saukra got ready for bed she heard a whisper within the wind "Saukra help me" Saukra stood there confused, could it be... after talking her self out of it she went to sleep, she was sent into Zezudor mind learning of how he was cursed to be alone and tortured for all of what he did, then he sent a message to her "Saukra please, I need your help, I am trapped, but you can follow my chakra trail I lead. I know you have good control of chakra, Please help me before it's too la... ugh!"

Zezudor was beat out of the trance then knocked out.

Sakura now, in fear awoke in a cold sweat and awakening quite a few with a powerful shriek. She followed the trail to reveal he is being held in his old hide away cave, now she needed to plan how to free him and of course needed help.

Serena screamed, Naruto, Neji, and Gaara (who just got in the house) came running into to her room. They looked at her, she was wearing her dark red thin strapped shirt and short shorts, and her shirt was off a little you could see some parts of her boobs, but right now that did not matter. This girl had just come into their lives and had taken over, she didn't mean too, but hey it didn't matter, they loved her and she loved them, she accepted them for any faults they had, she didn't care, the same with them and her.

She was sweating so much; her knees were up, to her chest as she rocked back and forth.

Neji just could not stand to see her like this so he grabbed her (gently) and put her in his lap and was saying sweet, nice things to her.

All of the boys were not thinking 'why didn't I think of this?' no they but they were thinking 'what's wrong, why is she like this...oh (realizing what had happened) what did she see?'

Neji was the one who said this out loud. Her eyes looked wet like there were tears coming, but they never came. Her eyes would have been black at what she heard said about her, but this not time.

She looked up and said "Sakura is in trouble, the reason I know this is because after what happened with Z, I ... how do I put this? Hm... I am connected to him, only by emotions. (They relaxed) She was contacted by Z, he got captured, and is being tortured, and Sakura went after him, damn, why didn't she call me?"

She left that question hanging and Naruto thought 'well you don't exactly like her personally.'

Serena looked at him, and looked like she didn't hear that. She looked at her boys and said "Boys, I guess I have to save them," 'Naruto would never forgive me if I didn't save Sakura' she thought that last part, and the boys would have laughed but then she would have known they heard her.

"Let me go you monster" said Saukra in a violent scream. She managed to quickly make a hand signal "clone jutsu" she managed to get loose then focused her strength in her feet and charged the opponent, using the clones as decoys then knocking the man out.

She grabbed the keys, and then rushed to find Z "where is he" in a low silent pitch. then the ground collapsed and she fell through a trap door to where z was held, but as soon as she took out the key it turned to sand and so did z. "what?!"

Saukra was startled by this then the mysterious man reappeared through the wall and grabbed her and sunk her beneath the ground and locked her up to z who was unconscious from using too much chakra." you fell straight into my trap, and now I have another hostage, maybe yours friends will come one by one, it matters not though, chakra absorption!"

Saukra let out a painful scream and fell unconscious as her chakra flowed within this man, the person who Z once called father. "hahaha, Perfect control of chakra from Saukra, the ability to recharge my immense chakra from my son, and soon once she arrives I'll get two spirits, the Byakugan and Serena's special techniques, then I'll finally be able to rid my son from this life by stealing his demon and taking everyone's soul. What could possible be better."

He let out a laugh and walked away. "I'll pick the rest of them, one by one, there's no way they'll find us 100 ft below the surface."

For some odd reason, Serena fell back asleep, everyone in that room was just staring dumbly at Serena. Everyone thought that she would hurry and save them, but she fell back asleep, she collapsed first.

Then a couple minutes later she woke up screaming. She looked around and swore, "What is this girl thinking she is so stupid. Attacking just like that and falling into that trap, hmm... so he wants my abilities and the Byakugan? (She laughed evilly) Like hell he will get it."

She looked around and screamed softly and fell off the bed as she saw someone. She got back up and stared at all of the guys who were looking at her weirdly. "Kakashi, what are you doing here, no matter tell Tsunade to get over here now, no better yet tell her to get out that potion she made about...20 years ago, the one that...Just tell her my special potion."

He left with a grin on his face. She wondered what it was and looked down at her shirt and screamed and see knew that everyone could see her boobs. The three boys left the room in a hurry. Now she knew why he left in a hurry. She looked at her boys and said "none of you can go, (they were staring at her like she was crazy, she held up her hand to silence them) none of you can go because of this guy…he...takes abilities from his enemy, he took Sakura's charka control. Anyway he wants Neji's eyes, and my skills, but (she laughed) no one can have them, unless of course he is a girl or…"

She stopped, they knew what she was going to say, they all stopped talking she was sensitive about this. She looked up and Kakashi was there, "Thanks love," she said they all looked at her like she said something so wrong, the man she said it too blushed, "that is for getting this to me fast." That was the last thing they heard as she left them.

Down beneath the earth, Zezudor's chakra recharged enough for him to awaken himself. He was startled to find Saukra unconscious. "Damn, all I can do is going into dream mode and read minds and well, it looks like the traps been taken. Serena won't find us underground because were not underground" he gave a depressed sigh "were not even close to where she thinks we are, my father took my abilities and could tell Saukra was connected with Serena. now when she comes she'll find herself lost because nothing will be there and then her three followers will be taken out, I'm guessing Neji will be first to go and Naruto would be last because of the chakra he controls" "sigh" 'Serena, we need help, but…'

Z gave out a big yell of terror as his father absorbed his recharged chakra and entered his mind, leaving him with immense pain and blocking the warning to Serena "Do you think I plan to lose, I thought of everything, and thanks to your abilities, I know their every move and where they are at all times within seconds of entering their minds. You don't stand a chance, especially since you can't control that demon within you."

He gave a powerful laugh then walked through the wet cave out to the hot springs. Before Z lost conscious again he spoke in a weak, almost desperate voice "even if they come what will keep them from killing me, my powers are too dangerous to have anywhere yet if they leave me I die. I'm a threat to everyone; I mean my power wiped out a good amount of their forest, if I was in the Village every one would have died, damn what am I going to do."

In the Village, Serena was waking past the training grounds, to her surprise she felt something stab at her, 'What is...this?' she said in her mind, "Damn it hurts like I am in hell. (Her hands were on her head, one on each side, she was trying to close off her mind, to get the pain out, and then she stopped as she saw all that had happen just moments before, Z and his 'dad', what father would do this?

She shook her head and smiled, Z had done just what he was supposed to do, and she sighed.

"I hoped so many years ago that I would not have to use this, but this is different, I am stronger and more powerful then ever before, I can only get stronger and some damn old man wanting more power WILL not stop me."

Her eyes were black and her hair was black with blonde lines going through it. She was almost out of control, but not quite, this man was going to die, and hell will be his refuge.

She concentrated, and her mind went blank and it she sent out a blot of mind power and with that the old man will not be able to tell that she was free of his...probing. She was in control, now and forever. Thanks to Z, unknowing I have there exact locations and I will give him a big surprise.

She smiled and Tsunade looked down at her and smiled and said "There's my girl, Katrina's back."

She turned and she got out her long black stick out, it was a sword, but a staff at the same time, if the user wants a sword, it is a sword, you get what I am getting at. She put charka in it and held it in front of her like this -------------------- and had her hands crossed in a X over it and just pumped more charka in it as it went back and forth, taking a pause when her arms made a X over it then it was swinging on it's own and she saw 2 people over on the other side and smiled.

They looked at her seriously, and they said "Tsunade, what is it? Is the 'Princess' okay?" She nodded and saw they were annoyed, but she was still looking worried and said "boys."

She took it, the 'potion' (they looked shocked and was about to jump through the…portal imagine.) She held up her hand, "this is different then all of the other times, this potion is being used against an 'other' damn, why now, why her, all alone?"

They looked like they just got hit by a train and yelled at her "ALONE…WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? SHE HAS GUARDINAS TO PROTECT WHERE THEY ARE. WHY IS SHE ALONE?"

They were cut off by the look in her eyes. "Because you stupid idiots, she wanted to be alone, she has to face him herself, maybe her 'si…' (she stopped) maybe the Queen could help her, if she asks, you know how she likes her so much."

They all just stared at each other, The one male with black hair looked at her and said "if something happens, YOU will take responsibility, we are need to stay in 'form' so if the smallest sign we will be ready. Got it you two?"

They nodded and said bye. She held the stick to her chest and said to herself.

"Orochimaru, Jiraiya, I hope nothing happens, we Guardians well be on alert."

She turned and locked her door and she looked at the window and she was sitting on the rail and the triangle formed once again, to be together to have power to do anything if the need arises.

Serena looked around and felt her Guardians there, she loved them and said to herself "I need all the help I can get, this one is big, I will have a hard time, but (her eyes were mad) he will be put back, he will not ever disobey me again, NO one disobeys and lives, from your world."

After that she drunk the potion which no one knew the all the effects were but she did, the risk was worth it.

Z's dad did not know she had the potion. She put her hands in front of her stretch out and gathered charka and everyone who had called upon charka felt it, it even woke up Sakura and Z, his dad was next to them and felt it a lot more.

Gaara and Z and Naruto were holding back pain. So was Z's dad. She gathered the charka and yelled "AHHH" and slammed her charka filled hands into the ground then her left hand to her left and fire surround it, and her right hand to the right and water surrounded it.

Then she threw her both of her hands above his head and it was covered by the air. She yelled again but this time as her hands went to each place she said something different. First, her hands were on the ground EARTH, next left FIRE, right WATER, and last AIR.

Then she moved then in a circle back to the ground, then shoved then into the middle of the very visible circle of black charka, and gold. She yelled again 'earth, fire, water, air," then she let them go and they left, it took a lot out of her but it worked, her powers were working they went and found Z, it was the air and the earth and of course water, those three were the ones that found them.

They were lying on the ground, they were near water, and of course they were living on air. She left to where they were. Someone was going to die, and it wasn't go to be the very ticked off princess.


	13. Chapter 13

**Demon's mixin with Love**

**Chapter 13**

"It seems your plan is failing father, you don't stand a chance. You are destined to die and I think I'll enjoy it very much. YOUR END IS COMING!"

Z gave a big laugh and went silent with a smirk upon his face "change of plans then my son" in a puff of smoke he disappeared. "Hello kind sir, could you help me find a special herb within the forest" said an old lady to Naruto "uh sure ok, I guess I have nothing else to do"

They went looking for it and as they approached it she pointed out it was in a cave. Naruto went in and got it then handed it to her.

"What's it for lady" the lady laughed and then said "well it's a gift for you, its pollen paralyzes people within an instant" She blew it upon Naruto and as he fell to the ground she revealed his true form and then without hesitation stole his abilities.

"I'll be back for your chakra later" "shadow clone jutsu" he then made 5 of himself and went to attack Gaara and Neji and did it almost undetected until "all fours jutsu" Kiba and Shikamaru came without hesitation to block the attack, after that Hinata and Shino took out the clones quickly as Shikamaru trapped Z's father, now he was surrounded, but then Z's dad absorbed Shikamaru''s chakra through his shadow and then captured Gaara's and Kiba's abilities as well Neji in terror, "Hinata run!" they both made a run for it, if they were captured he would be unstoppable.

They began heading to Tsunade because they had no idea where Serena was.

"If you lead me to Tsunade you will basically be giving me ultimate strength and medical skills as well, plus I have your friend's abilities and I might capture the rest of your friends as well."

As Neji and Hinata ran they ran into Ino and Chouji "hey what's going on" said Chouji. "Watch out!" Ino in defense threw some shuriken and dodged Z's dad's attack "don't let him touch you, he absorbing everyone's chakra and abilities."

Soon a blade of air came through and blasted the evil dude's back "father I'm not done with you" Z said.

Saukra appeared "everyone hurry" everyone headed to get Tsunade as Zezudor fought his father, although he wouldn't win because the weakened chakra he had and his father's charged chakra "you've met your match kid."

"You will not hurt any of my friends any more" soon Z began to glow and his long white hair turned green.

"I call upon the elements of life" soon he began to glow blue, green, and white. He summoned quickly some seeds which he struck with water and earth forming a plant that spread all over making an air born pollen to limit his chakra.

"Now the battle will be fair" "You should now I don't play fair" Z's daddy turned the ground to sand instantly killing the plant then using Gaara tomb coffin ability attacked Z, but he luckily saved himself by creating a barrier.

Soon though as the battle went on, Z summoned rain to have the sand stay to the ground and counteract the sand and bashed him into a wall but before he won his chakra depleted and he collapsed.

Now he headed after the rest of the group where Tsunade was, but before that activated a special sand technique that would slowly crush Z, Naruto, Kiba, and Gaara and since they couldn't use their chakra they were all helpless and it would prevent Serena from battling him because she would have to save her beloved followers.

As well Shikamaru shadow was stretched within them all so as long as he stays conscious his shadow would bind them all together making it impossible to touch them or that person would be crushed as well.

Therefore Kakashi was needed as well to save them, by copying his technique and counteracting it.

Serena's hair was still the same, and her eyes were still black. As she watched her opponent battle her friends she saw a lot of weakness, in him. Emotion was a major one, why did people have to battle with their emotions? It made you weak but that wasn't the point here.

She shook her head and closed her eyes and said "guys no matter what do NOT break this link with me; I know they are coming for help, I will help them. NO one is to help them, Okay?" they all nodded, Kakashi had heard it too, so he would not help.

It took everything in her power to stay emotionless; she had to watch this battle, look, and prepare. She thought about all the things he had, the abilities, they would not help him, I have them as well.

She thought about Naruto's skills, I have destroyed them before, Neji's I have it, Gaara, (she laughed softly) with me around, the sand will only obey me, so that will be useless. All of the others I am too powerful for them, I cannot be caught up in them."

She sighed as they had reached Tsunade and she sent a clone out to talk to them, she had to watch. The clone had left and was there fast. She looked at there faces, there was so many looks to name or figure out.

She looked at them and said "leave her alone, she is with me, (pointed to Tsunade, they were confused they wanted her to help) sigh I am helping, not like you want, but helping."

She looked at them and said "I have been watching, following him all of this time, a clone was sent on him the moment he was in the Fire Country. (They all looked at they have just been slapped, they wanted to scream at her for not helping but one look from her they stopped) it is not my job to help," she snapped.

"The only reason I am helping is because he is an 'other', no I am staying here incase this gets out of hand, leave me alone k." it was not even a question.

They left her alone as the battle raged on, and their friends were losing. Serena was tried of just watching she was down there where he could see her and he was wondering why she was not helping them.

"Why are you not helping them? They are your friends." They looked at her; they were horrified when they saw Serena was not there. They really thought they were going to die.

Naruto looked at her and screamed "WERE GOING TO DIE, (Z's dad look glad that he was foretelling the future) NOT BY YOU, (he pointed to him) BY HER." The girl that looked like Serena laughed softly, and said "I guess he isn't an idiot after all. (Everyone was horrified again, except Z, he did not know what was going on) but not today, I will play with you later."

With one wave of her hand the sand around them disappeared, and went to her, and she said "Dance for me, my pretty, dance for me Raccoon Demon, your Princess calls."

After that was said it moved around her like it was dancing. She was going to take her time with this. With just another wave this man was up against the nearest tree and was rooted to the spot.

The earth had chained him to it and the air would not let him move. She looked at him; she was so close now "Do you like my tree?" She chuckled, "you cannot get out of that, none of your skills, or anything works on mine you Rat. Yes that right,"

She looked at his face, which was so full of shock, "Yes, you rodent I know who you are, you stink like them, I should know, I was around them so long. Oh you don't know ho I am?"

She laughed, at his even more shocked face, "I thought a 'smart rat' would figure it out." She went back to her sand and was saying sweet nothings to it, with a dance, dance here and there.

He thought "the only humans who interactive with …us, where the ones with Demons inside of them, but….oh no," his face was very scared now, he was so shocked and so scared for his life that he was saying over and over "it is not possible, she can't, she's died, she's died" over and over.

She looked up and said "no she is not, she is a leapfrog, you moron Rat. I remember the bad things you said about her, that is not a nice way to talk about royalty…hmm, as your punishment… I know (he didn't even want to look up) a fight with …..(He was really scared now)."

That was the last thing they heard as a sound came someone was coming. Then out of nowhere, a fairy appeared, she was in all black, with blonde hair, she looked around and said "Why the hell is my sister berserk? The real one Kiki mind you, the one where she is at the point of insanity."

She added as benefit to the ninja's. She looked around after she smelled something. She saw something she did not want to see, the Rat.

"Damn it, you …… you get out of prison, and this is the first thing you do? Tick off your Princess? Oh that just goes great Rat."

Everyone was stunned, she was a princess? A princess of what? Demons? No one knew, but watching more could help.

She looked at him and said "not only did you tick her off, but you … put her on the brink of INSANITY! THAT IS JUST GREAT!" she was about to kill him when a hand touched her shoulder ever so softly and a voice so softly it could barely be hear "my punishment, I want a punishment. A fight, with…………………………………me.!" The last word was sung, and the girl started to jump up and down and clapping her hands like a child, to make it even more unreal she was giggling like a child.

"You guys really need to shut up." said Zezudor in an irritated voice. "Why the hell are all of you scared of Serena now!?" 'These people are such idiots, and it seems she connected to this little pixie, fairy, or whatever it is. I would like to know what's going on, it seems everyone else knows and just because I don't know, I'm getting ticked off."

He gave a glance at his father 'Oh damn I'm dead if I do this, but although he used me, he's my father, and I can't let him die. Heh It seems I let my emotions get the best of me.'

Z whispered silently "Siel" soon Z gave message to his father, Zaire "Dad, Get out of here, start a new life and leave, although I personally want to beat you to a bloody pulp, I won't allow you to die here."

The Rat then replied "thank you son" Mr. Rat released all the chakra he had and then ran for it" "no you don't!" Serena went to strike him until "Ashito!"

A large barrier blocked the attack and sent her back. "What? Who just did that?" Serena now enraged "I'm sorry, but..."

Z got into a fighting stance and then summoned the chakra from his spirit in him, which alone could souls of a Village.

Now Z turned into is true form, His eyes went whit and his skin became paler then ever. As well his clothes resembled that of which a priest would where, pure white.

"I can't let you kill my father ...even after what he did to all of us... I'm sorry, but if you want to kill you'll have to go through and although I don't want any blood shed it seems you and that pixie aren't yourselves."

"What? How dare you call me a pixie!" The queen was thrown back as she charged Z only to be blown back by his wind barrier blasting her back into some trees.

"You like, although it consumes no chakra, this ability automatically starts when I'm in my purest form. It's like Gaara sand yet, it also reflects the chakra like Neji's special technique and as well, although Rock Lee's in the hospital, his top speed, which no one can beat wouldn't be able to keep up with this.

"Please just let him leave and no one will get hurt this defense is ultimate and I didn't even send out an attack..."

Serena sigh and said to the queen in a emotionless voice, "What have I told you about using your emotions, it makes you weak look at the dickwad." Serena's eyes were lighter then they were when she talking quietly to the queen. The Queen looked at her and said "Shut up Kiki, this is not the time to get mad at me. Just do something, kill them in one of the ways your thinking about in your head, there's like a million."

Serena turned and smiled and said "Air, Earth follow the command of your heir, that you have chosen and put us in a dome of air and earth."

Her hands were on the ground and in the air. She was so fast in the hand signals that no one saw it, even Z who said the only way he couldn't even be touched by Lee. She looked at him ready to blow up no one defied her.

The Queen fairy was so mad, and said "Why do you keep changing? First Serena goes into berserk mode, and then YOU show up what us your game Kiki? Why do you keep changing, I come in and here you are, then your Serena berserk mode and now my sister what the hell is going on…wait I don't want to know."

Everyone turned to her and Naruto moved up to Z and was going to explain this to him "okay, first, when Serena is so mad or upset, like that she goes berserk which means she goes into overdrive, where all of her powers come out and we all need to fear for our lives. Got it?

Okay, about Kiki, well first there was Kiki when all the ninja Villages were created she was there, the strongest ninja, of course she was from the Village Hidden in…… oh what was it? Time? Yeah, okay they got upset because she was so powerful they feared her, so they tried to kill her it was an all out war, a Ninja War, all Ninja's VS Kiki. She lasted a very long time, before they killed her, but before they did that, they took her soul and place it in scrolls that each Ninja Village was given, but she let some of her soul out before they did that, and well this is where Serena is, there was Katrina, but that is so complicated you will have to have her tell you.

Anyway now since Serena relished Kiki's soul (she found the 6th scroll when she was teleported back to her Village), they are in the same body, but they have the same soul. Just like….split personalities. Well there you go, and to warn you, she is…not like Serena she wouldn't care if you were my friend she would kill you if she didn't like you. I think she would even kill us, which she may do just yet, so have fun and hope you made a will."

Naruto went back to his place beside Neji, Neji was laughing on the inside because of that story. Anyway back to business.

Kiki looked at Z and said "Your so called 'father' will die, and if you stand in my way you will too." He was still there and she laughed "What are you doing little boy? Your father is already in another one of my traps, this one, not even the Nine-Tails could get out of let alone a Rat. Sigh, I remember him, she was so annoying looking around for info and selling that info, that is why I put him in jail oh so many hundreds of years ago. Now back to business."

She said as Z had a shocked face, he still did not understand this girl. Nothing made sense. He looked at her and said "No one can beat me in this form anyone, not even you 'princess.'

She frowned "Do you, little boy understand why I am the Princess of the Demons and Humans?" (Everyone was speechless, as they wanted to know the truth, even Kakashi in the tree wanted to know.)

She looked at them and a smile was on there faces. She said "My mother was the strongest of all Ninja's before I was born. Her father was the first Ninja would discovered Ninjustu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu. Everyone knows about him so I don't have to explain him, he was the King of Ninjas so that makes mommy Princess, now what does that make me? Anyway they wanted her power, but the legends said it had to be held by an innocent No stop sister, I will tell this, and I … need to."

She said the last part because the Queen was trying to stop her. "Sister I will tell this. So they wanted Mother to have a child, so many strong male ninja's went after my mom, none passed I should say. None got to her except one man, he was an off branch of the….what is now the Hyuga Clan, but right behind him was an Uchiha, yes your ancestors. They had a child, my sister, the one who destroyed my Village not her." Pointing to the fairy, she shook her head and everyone thought, 'How many sisters does she have?'

"Anyway," she said, "He died not long after and my mother was sad, but she still practiced, and practiced, till she just wanted to try out a new move, and just made up hand signs and she hit jackpot, she had just summoned the King of all Summons and Demons. They fell in love at that very instant. It was a couple of years later or maybe more, that they had me. It was a secret, she told no one who was the father, though lots of them ask, they all had different stories, one of was a Demon, but that was half of the truth.

Anyway I started to show signs a little after I was born, they had the heir they wanted, plus more rumors went around, that I was a demon, that is why I was alone so much. Then that other man mother had like, the Uchiha, he had kids, and I grew up with them, my sister like the older one, I …could not tell. Mother told us, that I had a choice, one was going to be my future husband, I had to pick, and my sister hated this, because she would get leftovers. It didn't matter I was between 7 and 10 when it they took mother out.

They killed her because after she had the heir they wanted she just kept getting stronger and they did not like that. So they got rid of her. Then years later they did the same to me, but see father did not know because after mother died, he still didn't know because only I could talk to him, I quit talking to him, I blamed him for her death, so there was no talking between us, neither were there summons, yes there were some, that is where the contracts came in, no one who had not signed it, could not sign it. I of course could summon, but never him.

Finally they had tried to get rid of me; I fought for so many months, in that whole time I got less then a month of rest. I sent out a part of my soul, and that is how I am here. I am a leapfrog, because Demons and Summons are immortal, well some are. The royals are anyway, I know that. Anyway no more talking, you either get out of my way or die."

She had made it clear where she stood, none of the others tried to do anything. Z was stunned, he thought his life was hell, but hers, living forever with so much pain, he couldn't do it. No one could. He thought he had to try to save him, his father even if it killed him, gulped he did, he didn't want to die, but he couldn't' kill Serena or whoever it was, she had saved him so many times.

He stopped as he looked behind her and said "umm, when was your hair tied up?" They all laughed and Gaara answered he was the only one who had not laughed "that is how we know if she is Kiki, Kiki always tied her hair up."

They stepped back and gave them room and she said "so be it, you choose death over life, humans are so naïve. You saw the Rat did you not? He fled, he chose life, yet you humans who die so young, not living long chose death?"

She was so fast he had no time to react she had grabbed his shirt and threw him against the tree, and was still more then an arms length away but she was closing her hand and he could not breathe.

She moved her hand forward and he was in front of her, she didn't look away from him he had no choice then to look into her black eyes, they were full of…what was the word? It was like she was having fun. It was like she was enjoying this.

Like she loved it, like the old Gaara. The Gaara before Naruto beat him. She said without looking away "get the Rat" and the Queen was gone and 2 seconds later she was there with him and threw him at her, he landed near her feet, and she threw Z back on to the tree, and the roots wrapped around him, he could not get away. She looked at them both and laughed "So much for you ultimate defense, and you (she pointed to the Rat) no more fight for you" and the next thing you knew with one look at him his head was hurting so much, it was about to exploded and his body was on fire.

Z was to stunned to watch, and 2/3 of her Guardians went back to Tsunade, this was no fun no more, Gaara stayed, he wanted death and blood. She looked up at Z and said "Right now this ...Rat (she said with disgust) head has ready exploded, and he is burning to death, but don't worry (she said because of his look of horror, she just loved it) since he is a demon, it would take months to kill him with this, so (she closed her hand and said) sand coffin (he was being crushed with sand, burned with fire, and is head was had already exploded) so that is why I will do this so he will die now, I am not in the mood now to play, (another close of her hand) sand burial,"

He was dead, there was blood everywhere, even on her, Gaara just loved to see her in blood, her all blackness, needed the color of crimson the color of red blood. She laughed at his face that was still staring in shock and horror and said "you should have listened when I said I was the strongest in this world. Now your turn, but how should I kill you?"

She looked around and to Gaara and her sister, her sister told her she had no part in this anymore and left. She looked at Gaara for guidance, this at this very moment she broke off her connection with the three legendary Ninja's.

Tsunade was back in her room, and looked around to see a puff of smoke that was where a clone of Serena had been, she saw the look in that was in its eyes, she knew she didn't want to see what had happened and said to all the ninja's in her office "It's almost over they are taking care the rest, …at that moment they heard and unearthly scream, Tsunade knew what had happened and didn't say anything, the others knew they didn't want to know.

She looked at them an said "Go home, just don't go near the small dome, it has shrunk (she said to their surprised looks) You two, (she pointed to Neji and Naruto, you need to leave her alone till she … gets under control, (she saw there faces and smiled, and thought 'just how it is supposed to be') no, Gaara will help her, if I see any one of you all (she was talking to them all) if you go near her before she is ready, I will personally torture you worse then she does. Now go, and you two, go sleep in Naruto's old apartment."

She turned around and disappeared and was in her bed and asleep and dreamed about her memories of her old three teammates and there travels with Katrina, all three of them dreamed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Demon's mixin with Love**

**Chapter 14**

"no" Z fell in despair seeing his father killed and lost all will in himself." no, now I am the only high guardian, all the rest are to weak to take my place and I can't be leader" Z did not care of hiding any secrets anymore.

He started to weep in a horrific pain "No" a blast of energy released from Z sending trees flying, then his he collapsed and his soul came out of his body and started to glow, It grew brighter and brighter and within 5 seconds.

All of Z energy was released destroying everything within a mile radius, not touching the Village though, This attack sent Serena flying back through a couple of walls, this blast made Kiki go back, and Serena came out, he was released from Kiki's control. ... Gaara though was the main target though.

Gaara wasn't sent hurdling back instead, the soul within Gaara and drained his chakra sending life within Z's body and then entering his real body, then he blasted Gaara unconscious towards Serena to kill her, while Gaara's spirit awakens.

Z then used ability to teleport away. Now atop the hills watching the Village. "Serena will have fun with this, she may have killed my father, but she'll have to kill Gaara as well, I sealed him within his spirit form. You might have killed me once, but now I am your enemy."

He stood upon the rocks wondering if it was the right choice. "My purpose was to protect the earth, not the people; I hope you learn you're less..." Z passed out from lack of energy. Later on he awoke to find that nothing had happened he scanned the area to find in some minds that Gaara is sealed within a barrier "heh, she thinks of everything".

"Yes I do think of everything." Z turned around and his eyes were so full of shock.

'How could she find me so quick? How could she find me at all?' He thought, after that he regretted it, she was upset now, he could not handle her upset, he wasn't strong enough, he needed to get away, maybe if he was lucky she was the same.

She looked at him and laughed and turned away from him and said "I can hear you thoughts and do so much more with people's minds that you can only dream of. Don't try to run, we need to talk and by the way thanks to that little stunt you pulled, Kiki will be gone for a while, unless…."

She was lost in thought and he was thinking "oh god what is she thinking now?' She laughed again, and said "hm…little boy do you know anything about the Village of Ninja's that was lost a decade or so ago?"

She looked at him and his eyes lit up but he did not say anything, she knew he knew or at least had a thought. "Well, it was a Village called The Village Hidden in Time…"

His eyes were fully on her wide, so big he was almost yelling at her while she laughed silently, "HOW DO YOU KNOW OF THAT VILLAGE?" She stopped looking at him, she honestly did not want to talk about her past, but there was no choice, "That Village was alive and well till not to long ago, am I right?"

He nodded, all of the Guardians knew of that Village, it was the most strongest humans in this world, there was even a rumor saying they got there power from demons. She wasn't looking at him as she said this she was laid out on the hill; it was her hill, the cliff, what ever you wanted to call it. It was her refuge from everything, very few knew about it only they knew. Her closest friends of course knew, this was their place in a way.

"The daughter of the Hokage destroyed the Village, killing everyone the same night as the Uchiha Massacre. (She laughed) They were so alike; no wonder sis liked him so much. (He was startled, sis? Was the heir to that Village her sister so that means that she is...) Yes, but she is not the heir, I am. The elements pick the heir. The one who can control Earth, Fire, Water, Air, you have seen me have you not, I control them. I know you are shocked but it is the truth, I was left alive, not only for the same reason Sasuke was left alive, but because she was scared, that if I got to emotionally, that I would freak out, and of course you have seen that. The day in woods, and the day in the forest, those were the times I couldn't control my turning, but that wasn't me going berserk, I have only one that once, and I still don't know how that happened. Anyway, that is what happened, I am the only one left from that Village, there probably are others, but they don't know, just like a… an off branch."

She said as an after thought. Z was still trying to grasp all of this. It was hard, not that he really did understand, he thought he had heard her say this before, that she was from that Village. It seems like so long ago, just like last night or whenever it was.

She looked at him and said "I will have you know out of all the spots to view the city you had to pick my spot. Sigh, anyway sorry about this (she walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders) I just do not want to fix Gaara, I am lazy I know." He was wondering what she as going to do, how was she going to fix this? She chuckled, "Why do you think I am from the Village Hidden in Time and a leap frog?"

He couldn't figure it out she was laughing at this and finally after he got mad she said "I can control time."

She said in his ear, next thing you knew everything was spinning around them, almost everyone from last night could tell what was going on. ALL of her guardians knew some most had already gone through it while she was there.

She did it when the first Chunin Exams were there, the one that was interrupted by the sand and sound. Z knew something was wrong, he saw that they had stopped and they were at last night. Z looked around and saw he's Father being murder again right in front of him. He was thinking, 'damn why is she so cruel? Why does she make me witness this again?'

He had to stop thinking as she walked forward to the other people, they saw him and were confused, all but Gaara, the Queen and 'Kiki', but she was mad, there was so much cursing that I will not put that down. "What are you doing here? You know the rules..."

Serena touched her and Kiki knew and shut up. Serena looked around and said with a sigh "I am so lazy (Kiki agreed and laughed at her, Serena was telling her not to laugh, but back to business, she looked at the fairy) Go home please, (with that she left and Serena was alone once again with Gaara)

She looked at Kiki and they both nodded. They reached there hands above their heads, and touched the finger tips together and pressed there bodies together they fused together, they were one once again. At that Tsunade knew where Serena was now. She looked at Z and waved her hand from him to the 'past him', they hit and a bright light flashed. They were one now; she looked at him and said "No more of your tricks."

With that she gathered up her charka, which was weird this time, it made a circle that had a S in the middle and had black and white on it (it is the sign for Yin&Yang) She said "Seal" it sealed him to the tree.

I guess I have to explain this, okay for once in all of the time they have been 'completed' Serena and Kiki have never come together. So now they were unified, there powers were final complete and from now on, they will have a shared conscience, where they think together, you get it. All that was left as to get this scroll, the last one and she would finally be complete, truly complete. Anyway back to my story. She looked at Z and said "No matter what you do you can't get out of it, plus I have sealed your powers and your mind. You cannot even think, only listen right now. (insert evil smile and laugh here, from her) You are powerless, and there is no way around this, you will die here, like you were supposed to. This will be…."

She fell and grabbed her head into her hands, it had started, she was going hurt like hell now, it was coming back, even after coming together. Gaara was near her in a second holding her she screamed when he touched her back. He looked at her and said "it started again didn't it. Sigh, oh and you (he looked at Z)

She has gone through worse pain, and still kept up a more powerful attack." He took a kunai out of nowhere and twisted it in his hands and he went to behind her and for a moment Z thought (Z can have little thoughts) he was going to stab her, and then he did! Gaara took the tip and stuck in a point in her back, she screamed, but not for that, part of her shirt had come off, and it hurt. She stood up and was holding herself. She had only enough shirt to cover her chest.

Z went red, he was blushing. She started crying, you never really see her cry, (they were always fake, you know jokes) Gaara held her and she said through their mind thing, all of them really, all of her Guardians, even the old ones. They felt her pain too.

She was screaming "GOD, IT HURTS, MAKE IT GO AWAY. GOD IT HURTS, MAKE IT STOP." She just keep saying, it over and over. All of them wanted to go to her, but knew they shouldn't, Gaara should take care of it. Here is Gaara, a natural born killer, loves to kill, enjoys it with all of is being, loves someone, a girl that changed his life, little by little. Now tell me, how does a killer comfort someone, let only the person he loves?

He suddenly grew keen to everything around him, and he looked at Z and said to himself he has to die, he laughed out loud. He has to die, she screamed, he had to hurry; he knew she wanted Z died so he would do it.

He looked at Z and he grew angry, he saw what Z had done in the 'past, where they were now' he had to die. Gaara called upon his demon, the Demon of the Sands, the Sand Raccoon, the one he had defeated and even though Gaara had taken over the Demon inside of him, the power wasn't gone and through Serena he could call upon the Demon's soul.

He looked at giant Demon in front of him and said "this kid needs to die" The Raccoon looked at him and said "Why? I know your blood thirst, but why do you need me?" Gaara smiled he knew this things weakness, Serena, his princess. That is the very reason, that this thing had not done much damage to him. He looked at him dead on and said "He has hurt Serena."

(Raccoon had twitched) "How" Gaara showed him the picture of Serena now, how hurt she was she was crying and screaming, that was all he had to do. The Demon came out and the sand fully was transformed, the only problem was he was small, like a human, but bigger. Z was died within moments and Gaara turned the sand back to sand and the Demon was gone. He had got Serena back to her house; her house that she grew up in, it was the only place that he could think of that would have something for this.


	15. Chapter 15

**Demon's mixin with Love**

**Chapter 15**

It had been a week since that damn battle and she hadn't gotten any better, if anything it was only worse Gaara knew he had to think of something quick before something bad happened, like her dieing he knew the other guys would never forgive him and he knew he couldn't and wouldn't ever forgive himself either.

He looked down at Serena, he had looked all over the Village and he still couldn't find anything. He had only one option he called out to Neji and Naruto, he needed there help.

'Guys I need your help." Those five words got a pretty quick respond. 'YOU need OUR help?' They were joking and teasing him at a time like this, he didn't feel like arguing and chewing them out so took one look at Serena and passed on the image, they were horrified and demanded to know what had happened.

"Not yet soon, but I need you to help me contact Sasuke.' Gaara was a little worried about Naruto but he was the one who said something first, 'How can we help?'

Gaara smiled, he said, 'You know we call out to each other we need to do so together, but instead of each other we need to focus on Sasuke, hopefully we will catch him at a bad time and we can laugh about it.'

So they did just that and guess what? They did catch him at a bad time, he was sleeping and when he heard the cry of, 'SASUKE' inside of his head he jumped, hit the ceiling and fell on the floor.

He looked around to see what or who had called him, but didn't see and figured it was a dream so he went to go back to bed when he heard their laughter and he soon found out who it was, and he was upset, 'What the fuck are you guys doing in my mind and how the hell did you get in it? When our precious little Serena can't?'

They knew right there that he had been blocking her, but that wasn't the problem, 'Is this about all that energy I felt last week? Is she okay?'

Gaara looked at him and shook his head; Sasuke's eyes went wide and said, 'What the fuck did you guys mess up on? Is that hard just to protect her? I should have never left sigh.'

Gaara had just about enough of this asshole's attitude so he shoved the image of what she looked like now and it was worse then when he started this.

Sasuke took one look and backed out and said calmly, 'Did she take anything? This attack isn't suppose to take this long and when it happens it doesn't make her look like that, it hurts for a little while then disappears and comes back later. What did she take?'

He asked again this time trying to demand an answer from them. Naruto thought really hard and he remembered Granny giving her a bottle, he was too far away to tell what color or what it look liked, but wait didn't she asked Kakashi Sensei to get her a special potion or something?

Naruto glared at Sasuke and said, 'Granny gave her a special potion or something, and she made Sensei go get it.'

Sasuke swore, 'That's the problem, she didn't expect to have an attack so that's why she took it, one of you, you have to go to Tsunade and ask her what color the bottle was, if it was gold we are a shit load of trouble.'

Naruto left his apartment but Neji stayed there, Naruto went straight to Granny's Office and barged in. Granny didn't like it at all and was pissed, he chucked.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing in here?" She never finished asking questions because she saw the look on his face and said, "Ask." He nodded and asked what Sasuke wanted to know.

"Granny, Sasuke wants to know what color was the bottle that you gave her."

Sakura gasped, Naruto didn't even notice her in the room when he came in and Tsunade forgot about her, they both ignored her though.

"It was gold why?"

Naruto spoke aloud and inside his head, 'It was gold Sasuke, what now?' Naruto heard Sasuke curse again, and he said, 'Meet me at her house, get there quick we don't have much time okay?'

Naruto nodded and said again aloud and in his head, 'We will be there as fast as we can, Gaara's already there of course."

He turned to walk out but then came back in and said, "Umm Granny where is her house?" Tsunade looked at him as if he was really stupid, "You live there yet…wait your talking about that one (he nodded) it's behind the Hokage building. Here talk this, this will increase your speed, you and Neji take it, hurry Sasuke doesn't like to be kept waiting and nether does Gaara."

Naruto took it and disappeared. Sakura tried to go after him but Tsunade held her back, "Master what the hell let me go, I have to bring back Sasuke, and if Naruto goes I will be his back up."

The Hokage shook her head and said, "This is their fight, they are the only ones who can save Serena, and Sakura incase you missed it this isn't about brining Sasuke home, it's about Serena."

Neji met him outside the Hokage's building and drunk the potion and they were off, they got there half and hour before Sasuke did and spent the whole time with Gaara watching her get worse.

When Sasuke came in he looked from each one then he said, "Gaara you were the one with her when this happened weren't you?" It wasn't an accusation just a statement.

"I need to know what happened, show me please." Gaara held out his hand and Sasuke took it, along with Naruto and Neji. They watched what happened after they left. Then watched Serena have that attack at the end, and Gaara killing Z, they all wanted to kill Z not only for all that he did, but what he did to Gaara even though it was reversed, they still felt like it was an attack on themselves. An attack on one of the Guardians or Serena was an attack on them all.

Sasuke looked up and said, "She is having an attack, when she was Katrina and traveled around with her old Guardians. She was traveling around that time with the two guys, she went to her Village (this one) they knew who she was and who she was going to be so it didn't really matter, but she never made it to the Village.

"She let her guard down and thought no one was coming on this road so it didn't matter. Someone people had been tracking her for a while they though she was a demon and wish to purify her so, sigh."

He took a breath, maybe he wasn't cut out to tell stories like this, but he went on.

"They grabbed her, did something to her I don't know much of the details and nether does she for that matter. She ended up being knocked out, and when she woke up she was in so much pain. They were using a jutsu that carved the wounds into your soul that even if you were reincarnated, it would still be on the new body.

"They were carving into her, there were three people, two had finished, and the third was half way done when she lost control. She killed them, tortured them and was still out from what she thought was a drug; she thought they had drugged her.

"She went on, she walked on she couldn't remember which way was the Village, she was just walking for a couple days. She finally found some people and it was them, Tsunade took a look at her and fix the drug took away her pain too, she was out of a while; when she came to and told them they were so mad.

"It seemed this led Orochimaru to rebel from the Village and Tsunade left as well, later on. The potion that she took, one of the side effects is to enhance the pain from one to these attacks and Serena has two in a half. Lucky for us all she had medicine."

Sasuke left the room and Neji followed him, it seemed like Sasuke knew his way around the house, and finally the got to a room. Sasuke took a breath before opening the door and opened it. The room's walls were black the curtains were purple. There were pictures on the wall, bad ones but the only things that were on it were pictures of death, murder, killing etc.

Neji was kind of unnerved by it was it seemed like Sasuke was used to it. He went to the bed moved it over and under it was a loose board he moved and picked up a box, he opened it the only things that were in it were a couple of bottles and lots of pictures, photos of four kids, two girls and two boys.

In everyone they were having fun, the little boy looked like Sasuke, so Neji figured that the other pictures were of his older brother and…who were the girls?

Sasuke looked at him staring and said, "That's when we were kids, we always played together, this was before my clan and her Village was killed. The older kids were our older siblings. Serena is the little girl." He got the bottles out and shook them, there were sounds coming from it he smiled.

He ran through the house with Neji closely following, he didn't want to stay in this house of horrors. When they got back Sasuke gave her the pills and just sat back. He told them depended on her condition it may take a few days so get comfortable.

They all slept in rooms near this one, but when they woke up she was gone, Sasuke sighed and left the room the others followed, wanting to know what he did.

Neji remembered the way they were going, it was back to her room. When they got it in there she was sleeping on the bed and the box of pictures were scattered everywhere. They spent half that day looking for them and finding them all, then putting them back into the box.

Sasuke slept in his old room, and the others slept in ones near hers. Finally after three days she was awake.

She looked at them as they entered her room, her face shoed no emotion as she looked around the room. "Why am I here? I hate this place! YOU KNOW I HATE IT!" she shouted the last part and threw her pillow at Sasuke, he laughed.

She rolled her eyes, "You just hate that I looked into your box. Sorry babe, but I needed those pills."

That woke her up she looked at him with wide eyes and shook her head, she knew what had happened, but she wasn't prepared for this.

Her head, it went straight into the wall behind her, like it was thrown, Sasuke made sure nobody moved. He just stared at her, like shaking against the wall was interesting; they didn't get it why won't he like them to her?

That's when they say it. The opening he was looking for that was when he struck, he grabbed her and held her arms together so she didn't hurt herself. He waited for a few minutes till she had calmed down, she hugged him tight and clung to him.

The others could only stare at them; finally she let him go and said, "That Rat bastard, he sold his son to that old man for information. Damn him, and the old man is the one behind it all, he is the one trying to break open the barrier."

They didn't understand what she was saying, she rolled her eyes and said, "He used Z because of his power he needed to breach the shield, barrier between the worlds, that was what we had been sensing, all those people he killed, was just fuel. Damn it why didn't I see it? There is only one way to stop this."

She jumped up and was on the run before anyone could stop her, but as she got outside she saw everything and she fell. The memories were just too much, she focused and with the help of the hand that was holding her she blocked it all out. She could feel everyone touching her so she teleported to the Leaf Village.

They looked at her and said one word, "Where?"

She thought about it and said, "He has to do this when someone like me is near him, a human-like Demon, I think, either that or someone who had stayed in that world for a while. So he will come to me and I chose to fight near my home." With that she walked off, all four of them following her, and two people from the shadows as well, one she hasn't seen in years and the other she just happen to forget about.

As she stopped in front of her Village she gathered her charka and started forming hand signs, random ones as the six looked in on her, they all knew those hand signs didn't do anything but when she stopped, a power was gathering n front of her. Next thing you knew a fairy was summoned with a black dress on, as her feet touched the ground, her wings disappeared.

"This is too soon sissy, we have to stop meeting like this, I do hope this time you won't be changing on me will you?" she winked, Serena gave a sarcastic laugh.

"You feel what I feel?" Her sister nodded, "Its time we took action, we need to make sure that what we see WILL not come to pass either now or in the future."

The Fairy nodded again, they both took a step back and held their arms out straight into the air, left for west, right for east, head for north and legs for south.

The gathered their charka and they took another step back, a portal forming between them, "We the heirs of the Kingdom seal this portal where only those summoned or of Royal Blood calls for you, we seal you."

They gathered their charka and blasted the portal. The queen was gone after this was done and as Serena fell to the ground there was no time, a hard concentrated blast of pure charka was headed straight for her with a yell, and "With your death Katrina I will have that portal at my beck and call!" It was the old man, the one who had controlled Z.

It was suppose to hit her, it was suppose to kill her, but it didn't do either of those things Serena turned around and saw Ace on the ground, she fell beside him and was looking grief stricken.

Then something inside her snapped, as she cradled his head to her lap. She changed, her hair went from waist length to covering the ground beside them and the color of the hair went from blonde to black. She grew taller too.

"You bastard, what in hells name did you do that for? You hate me remember? You're mad at me for not loving you, for rejecting you why? Are you stupid enough to believe that I would live you?"

He turned and looked into her eyes and said, "Yes Kiki, I am stupid enough to think you would love me, did it work?"

Tears flowed from her eyes as she whispered, "You asshole, you never loved him from the beginning you loved her." She pointed to her sister who was crying and was on her knees, there was a scroll in her hands, it was opened and it glowed, as the light was leaving Ace's eyes.

She hugged him to her and yelled, "Why, why die for me? It has been so long, so long how many centuries and yet you still want me?" Her eyes the tears never stopped, but after the breath left his body and his heart stopped beating, she laid him down on the ground.

She was furious and that didn't even cover half of what she felt. Inside her mind three women were gathering,

"So whose really, really beyond pissed off?" Kiki said. Katrina and Serenity nodded, they were too. They knew what they had to do, they held hands and completely merged, and they were now fully one, like they were in the beginning but way more powerful, way smarter now.

She completely changed from before, she was in her true form, that of a half demon, her hair was even longer as she stood up, her hair went from black to black with blonde streaks, her ears lengthen, like an elf's, and her nails were longer. Her eyes as she looked up were pure black, with gold dancing in the middle. This was what she truly looked like.

Her eyes changed in that one moment, to the final form of Sharingan eyes. And she trapped the old man into her genjutsu, except this wasn't a real one, it trapped the mind in it yes but it caused the body the same harm as well.

She looked at him a second later and said, "So you old bastard how did you like my hell? So how log was it? A thousand years I think, it seemed to have not changed you mind or caused you to feel guilt or pain for what you have done, should we do another thousand years?"

Sasuke remembered when his brother trapped him with his eyes, but he didn't go there and his body actually feel it, he shook his head, this woman was scarier then anything he had ever dreamed about.

All four boys and her sister were thinking the same thing, 'Hell hath no fury like a women hurt.'

After a couple of moments the old man fell. He was dead, with one flicker of her eyes the elements took their vengeance as well, they each did as they wanted with him. When it was finally over, the body of the woman Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara and Neji loved changed yet again, and went back to being Serenity.

As she collapsed she fell on Ace's body. They ran to her and before she lost conscious, she said two words.

"I'm sorry."

She blacked out after that, the strain on her body was more the it could take, it had to get used to all of the things that had happened here tonight, but it would. The boys took her back to Tsunade and she repaired and fixed her the best she could, though it would be a while before she woke up, she told Sasuke to go take care of things on his end.

He did and a month later when he came back, Serena was waiting for him as he came into the Village, and she held out her arms for him. He went and gathered her up and hugged and spun her around and looked at who was behind her, it was Naruto, Neji and Gaara smiling at them.

They were all together again, and hopefully this would be the way things stayed.

**THE END**


End file.
